Home
by Sir Jamesy Senkou CXV
Summary: What if Allen were to accept Tyki's invitation to join the noah? I only rated it T because I assumed hinting at sex and explaining gore in great detail would be considered... not... kid friendly...? I don't know. xD It's better to be safe than sorry, right? This is the first part of a two-part series! The second part is called "Home Again" c:
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Chapter I:**

 **Invitation**

 **Allen's POV**

"Looks like you've made up your mind, huh, boy", Tyki asked, floating in the air several feet away from Allen, dressed in white and looking as gorgeous as ever. The boy had always thought Tyki to be beautiful but, now, he'd be dramatically drooling if it weren't for the situation he was in. Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration...

He was inside of For's bubble, floating above the battlefield that the Earl created in order to take him home, causing chaos and bringing back Alma Karma. Allen turned around and glared at the noah of pleasure. Reaching out his hand, Tyki said, "Now, let's go, boy. Don't keep our Lord Millennium in suspense too long."

Internally, he wrestled with himself, unsure of whether he wanted to leave or stay. On one hand, he had his friends at the order and the Earl's offer seemed too good to be true. Besides, the noah are bad, right? Well... except one noah...

On the other hand, he had always had an illegal crush on Tyki and was heartbroken when he realized that the card-playing, glasses-wearing, gorgeous-looking bum was actually a noah who had killed some of the closest people to him. Every time they saw each other, Allen grew more and more attached, rooting for the noah and praying that he could continue to stand his deadly blows. Luckily, the noah was stronger than him, which he admired in more ways than one, for more reasons than one.

Since recovering from his anger towards the noah while re-growing his arm, all he could wish was to have peace between him and Tyki. And... maybe more... Not that he thought the noah felt anything for him. In all honesty, he just seemed like a bipolar pervert who one minute was flirting with him and the next was trying desperately to kill him with hatred clouding his eyes. _I've thought long enough, about this. I have no more time..._

Stomach churning with fear and uncertainty, he reached out to grab the outstretched hand.

"Allen Walker", Lvelli screamed, spitting pure rage and anger his way. "Take that vermin's hand and you are an enemy of the order!"

"Be quiet", Tyki casually commanded. He raised a hand toward Lvellie and, without moving any other part of his body and keeping his eyes on Allen, he shot dark matter from his palm. Once it exploded on the man's scrunched up face, he dropped his hand back to his side. "So, boy?"

He hesitated for a moment before reaching out his hand and grabbing Tyki's. Once their palms met, the bubble disappeared and he began to fall. Before he could, Tyki grabbed his hand and pulled him up with one hand, wrapping the other arm around the boy's slim waist. Once their chests were pressing tightly together, he dropped Allen's hand, allowing it to fall onto his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist, as well.

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were hugging,_ Allen thought as he wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck, fighting back a blush that could only be seen as inappropriate, in the current situation. The noah of pleasure smirked with that smug smirk of his, so Allen looked away and "tch"ed. _You haven't won yet, Tyki Mikk. Don't think this means anything..._

 **(New chapters every Friday! (~ O o O)~ )**

(P.S. I came back to this chapter to add in a quick note: the beginning of this series is kind of cringeworthy because I originally wasn't taking this very seriously. It's get better later, though. xD)


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Chapter 2:**

 **INTRODUCTION**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Ignoring the Earl's skipping and singing, Road pulling him ahead and giggling maniacally, and Tyki's hand, which had been on his bare hip since they'd touched the ground, Allen stared straight ahead and walked casually, though his heart was burning with rage. He was still pretty mad with what they had done. Not only did they blackmail him, but they did it by hurting Alma and Kanda. _That was dirty_ , he thought.

Though the skyscraper of a man didn't appear to turn his head and only looked forward, smoking his cigarette, Allen could feel his eyes on him. The boy peeked a glare at Tyki and the noah looked back, smirking smugly. "What is it, boy?"

If he hadn't been nearly killed by the man twice, Allen would have thought he saw endearment written all over Tyki's face. He fought to hide the blush that threatened to coat his pale face and looked away, hoping that would help, even slightly. "Your hands have been all over me since I accepted your offer."

Completely unfazed, he put his cheek on Allen's head and asked, "Oh? Does that make you nervous, boy?" The exorcist could hear the smirk still planted on the noah's face and the blush on his own cheeks deepened.

"Ty- _ky_ ~", Road reprimanded. "Allen is _mine_ , I saw him first! Don't tease him!"

"I'm not teasing him", Tyki soothed, standing up straight. "Right, boy?"

The boy said nothing and kept his head low to hide his embarrassment. "In any case", Tyki continued. "I think Allen should be the one to choose." He looked down at the exorcist and smiled with that same ironically loving smile he had always given the boy. "So, boy?"

Hearing Tyki call him by name really made his heart flutter with... non-flesh-eating butterflies. "I-I-I", is all that got out before the Earl spoke up.

"Now, now, you two. Leave him be. We don't want to scare our newest member of the _family_ off, would we?"

The emphasis the Earl put on the word "family" made Allen's stomach churn with discomfort, but Sheril was the one to speak up, casually saying, "I'm all for that", and raising his hand.

"Well don't", the Earl said, sounding annoyed but clearly not wanting to argue.

* * *

Everyone but Allen, Tyki, and Road had things to do, so the two more relaxed noah were left to show their new family member his room. As they walked down the golden streets of the ark, Tyki continued to flirt with Allen and Road continued to be jealous. Tyki became more flirtatious ever since Allen had accepted their offer, Allen noticed. _He may be gorgeous but he's still a noah. Then again, I guess I can't say much, anymore... Am I even their enemy, anymore...?_

Although this was an entirely new ark, it wasn't much different from the other. This one had grass lining the golden streets, orange skies like the sun was setting, and the houses were decorated more thoroughly with flowers. They came to a stop in front of one of the white buildings and Tyki finally let go of him to reach forward and open the door. "This is your room, boy."

Inside the building was a large room that looked like a master bedroom. It was almost entirely white. A piano sat in the corner, a white seating area stood in the middle of the room, a white canopy stood over the king-sized bed, and red curtains lined the walls. Gold framed almost everything, red carpets sat in several places atop the white carpet, and even the smaller keys to the piano were gold.

Tyki heavily dropped his arm around Allen's shoulder, causing the shorter one to gasp out a slight "ah" sound and nearly topple over. "Like it? We made it just for you", the noah said, smiling warmly.

Although the boy wanted to say that it was beautiful - he really thought it was - he still couldn't wrap his mind around being kind to the ones who kill humans... even if they are human, themselves. "It's satisfactory. I'm not staying forever, anyway."

Tyki's smile broadened. "We'll see, boy."

Just as Allen turned to glare at the taller noah, Road grabbed his pale hand and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, Allen! I want to show you something!"

After walking a small ways down the street, Tyki wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulders and pulled him closer, bending down so the taller man's lips were just inches from his ear. "That's my room, boy", the noah purred, pointing at a nearby door with a purple butterfly nailed to it's top-middle, at what would be eye-level for Tyki. "And this", Tyki said, handing Allen a purple key. "Is yours." The older man winked and the younger one blushed uncontrollably at the obviously perverted implication.

Road grabbed Allen's hand and, like a jealous child, pulled him away quickly, pointing down the street and staring at him with way-too-obvious anxiety. "My room is up here, Allen! You can come to my room instead of Tyki's, it's much more pretty and comfortable!"

Allen just smiled. She was adorable and Allen couldn't help but see her as his favorite little non-blood-related sister despite her stigmata.

"Huh?!" Tyki ran forward and stood in front of them, blocking their path and forcing them to stop. He put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Allen doesn't want to go to _your_ room, Tyki Mikk. He wants to be comfortable and not sexually harassed during his entire visit!"

"Sexual harassment? I think the boy enjoys my flirtatious comments." He smirked triumphantly.

"He absolutely does not!" She waved her hands wildly and closed her eyes tightly, as if to block out the idea entirely.

"Allen~", Tyki whined, childishly.

But Allen wasn't listening, really. He was inching closer to a room he had heard screaming from and was turning the door knob when Road screamed, "No, Allen!" As he entered the room and his eyes met Bookman and Lavi, Road finally finished by faintly saying, "You can't go in there..."

Lavi was unconscious and blood was scattered all over the floor. Several noah stood in the room and, along with Bookman, eyed the new arrival.

"Oh...", Road whined, as though she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting

**Chapter 3:**

 **REUNITING**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Allen took a step toward the Bookmen, who looked battered and worn out. "La...vi...?"

"Get the kids out of here", Sheril ordered Tyki.

Tyki nodded and grabbed Road and Allen's shoulders, ready to lead them out. Allen shook him off and ran towards the red-head, silently helping him to stand up and leaning him on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing", Sheril nearly screeched, before pushing them over, landing Bookman Jr. back in his seat and Allen on the floor. "Listen, kid! Just because the Earl wants you here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

"And what if I were to threaten to cause a commotion if you all refused to let my friends go", Allen growled.

"Wait, wait~", Tyki yelled, jumping between Sheril and Allen before a fight could breakout. "Here's an idea: how about you let these two go and we ask the boy everything we need to later. I'm sure he'd be willing to cooperate. _Right, Allen_?"

"If you all agree to protect them, let them heal, and then let them go once they're fully healed, yes."

Sheril huffed. "Fine, but don't expect us to babysit." He looked down at the watch on his wrist and invited the noah to follow him with a wave. "It's time for dinner, anyway. Good luck getting there on time with that _baggage._ " They filed out the door and, just before leaving entirely, Sheril turned toward Allen and said, "oh, and don't even think about bringing them to dinner, _exorcist_."

"I wasn't", Allen screeched, childishly. He stood up and pulled the red-head back onto his shoulder. Tyki couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how worried and lovingly Allen looked at the Bookman's successor. "Are you alright, Lavi?"

"Ah... Yeah...", he slurred.

"Can you walk, Bookman?"

"Yes." Bookman stood up with ease and followed behind Allen and the rest as they silently walked down the street and to an empty room with two white beds.

Allen allowed Lavi to collapse on the bed and Bookman drew a chair beside him. "We should get to dinner before Lord Millennium get's angry", Road said.

He looked at Bookman, who nodded. "I can care for Lavi and his wounds. Go do whatever it is you need to do."

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

As Road, Tyki, and Allen entered the room, all eyes turned to them.

On the Earl's left side were three empty seats. He patted the table in front of the one closest to him and yelled, "Nea~! Come! Sit right here, next to me!"

Tyki was surprised to see Allen move ahead of the group, as though he were actually excited to sit next to the Earl, but nearly burst into laughter as he watched the boy sit as far away from the Earl as he could. Next to him, the Noah of Pleasure sat and Road sat next to the Earl.

Several moments of silence passed before Sheril slammed his fork onto the table and stood up, pushing his chair back violently. "How long are we going to pretend that everything is entirely normal?! There is an _Exorcist_ sitting at our table! And how can we be certain he won't sneak a kill when we least expect it?" Although his questions were aimed at the Earl, Lord Millennium silently ate his food, appearing to be ignoring the angry noah.

"And _you_ ", he growled, turning to Allen. "What is your relationship with my sweet daughter?! Why is she obsessing over you?! And I think everyone here would like to know exactly what your relationship with the Earl is! Answer me!" By this point, he was ridiculously frantic, pointing at the wide-eyed exorcist.

"Sheril", the Earl calmly said. "Sit down."

Sheril sat obediantly, mumbling a humble "yes, Earl", as he did so.

"Allen's my boyfriend, isn't it obvious", Road giggled.

It seemed as though the entire room and everyone in it was engulfed in an icestorm. Sheril slowly stood from his chair and walked toward the ex-exorcist. "W-wait-wait-wait-wait! I swear, it's not like that!"

Just as Sheril lifted his fist to punch the boy, Tyki jumped from his seat and stood in between them. "Now, now, Sheril. Isn't it obvious? She lied out of jealousy, see?" And, without hesitation, Tyki bent down and kissed Allen on the lips, as though it were entirely normal, for him. When the noah of pleasure pulled away, his smile grew wider as he noticed the pink that had engulfed the boy's face.

After several seconds of silence, Allen screeched loudly and chopped Tyki on the head, sending him to the ground in pain. "I'm not in a relationship with _anyone_! What are you doing?!" And, with that, he ran out of the room as fast as the Road Runner.

"Burn", Devito mumbled, as everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Bookman's POV**

As Allen entered the infirmary, he pulled a chair from the door, to Lavi's side. Bookman was sitting on the opposite side, appearing to be asleep in the chair with his legs crossed and arms in opposite sleeves.

"How was it", Bookman asked, without opening his eyes.

"Weird..."

Silence followed and it wasn't before several moments had passed that Bookman finally broke it. "You've joined the noah, haven't you? Why is that?"

"I... The Earl agreed to stop the attack on the order... and Kanda... if I left with them... Things were getting really bad, so I figured it would be the best decision..."

"And now?"

"Well... if I'm being honest, it kind of feels good, to relax." Allen looked up and smiled at Bookman, apparently ignoring Tyki, who Bookman could feel standing in the door way, watching them.

"A...llen?"

The boy looked down at his red-headed friend. "Lavi? Are you alright?"

"Been better", he whispered, forcing a laugh. His face grew serious, then. "What about you? What are you doing here? And why aren't we running?"

Tyki finally came over and pulled up a third chair to sit beside him. Yes, there were apparently three chairs. Let's say there were four that sat around a small table, which sat at the bottom of the bed. He put his arm around Allen heavily and his head on the boy's head. "Because he's just overjoyed at the thought of living the rest of his life with me."

Bookman and Lavi glared at the noah and Lavi grit his teeth. Allen pushed him off roughly and frowned. "No, I just haven't figured out how I'm going to get out of this, yet."

"Allen." The boy perked up and let out a "huh?" at Lavi's serious tone. "Trust no one, not even mole-face, over here."

"Mole-face", Tyki asked, sounding more confused than offended. "If there's anyone here that he shouldn't trust, it's you. At least a noah has attachments, honesty, and loyalty. You're just pretending to be his friend for information-"

"You're wrong! That may've been how it was before, but I actually like him!"

Oh, how Bookman wanted to reprimand him for that.

" _Sure_ you do... Anyway", he put his arm around Allen's neck, again. "Like Allen said just a moment ago, he likes it here."

"I never said that", Allen yelped, pushing the noah off, again, and receiving a pout in return. He blushed heavily and stood abruptly from his chair. "Ugh... I'm going to my room." He marched to the door and turned on his heel, pointing at the noah and screaming, "Don't follow me!" before leaving entirely.

The noah smirked and let out a slight chuckle before bending over Lavi, whispering "he's mine", and walking out the door with a wide grin on his face. Lavi, on the other hand, was fuming violently. Yes, once that noah left he would have to give his successor a talking to, though he knew it would never hit home.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Allen walked into his room, locked the door, and plopped on the bed. _All I want to do is sleep_ , he thought. _Tyki is just so exhausting...but still, he's..._

He blushed at the thought and rolled over onto his back, hoping the quick movement would clear his mind. He looked about the room and really took in it's beauty. _I wonder if this is a room that Nea would have liked..._

It felt as though his head was suddenly bursting and ready to explode. He put his hands on his head and screamed out in agony, before toppling off of the bed.

"Boy", he heard Tyki yell, from the other side of the bed.

Just after Tyki came to his side of the bed and crouched down beside him, everything went entirely white.


	4. Chapter 4: Conscience

**Chapter 4:**

 **CONSCIENCE**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah, Bookman, and Bookman Junior scattered the white room, waiting to hear whether the boy was going to be okay. The Earl stood with Tyki and Road on one side of the bed while the red-head stood behind Bookman, who sat on the otherside, checking the boy over for any signs that he may not make it. It was obvious that the majority of the noah weren't worried or even interested in the situation, but Tyki, Road, and the Earl couldn't take their eyes off of him.

"Of what I can tell, there isn't anything wrong with him. You-", Bookman said, looking up at Wisely, who sat at Allen's feet, looking just as bored as the rest of the noah. "You are the noah of Wisdom. You have the power to reach into people's minds. Is there anything you can see that I cannot? I'm willing to guess that this is the fourteenth's doing but no one but you and Mr. Walker could be certain. So?"

"It's the fourteenth, he'll be fine. When he wakes up, Nea might be awake, though." He looked at his nails with that irritating "I don't care for the situation, leave me out of it" face.

"Well", the Earl cheerfully bounced. "Since that's settled, I believe we should let him rest."

He hopped out of the room and everyone but Lavi, Bookman, Wisely, Tyki, and Road filed out.

"I thought he told you not to follow him", Lavi growled at Tyki, he responded only by glaring.

Wisely attempted to get off the bed and leave but was immediately stopped by Tyki.

"What", he asked.

"We need your power", Road said. "We should go inside Allen's mind and talk to his subconcious. Or Nea... whoever's there."

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing", he responded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me join you", Lavi commanded.

"I suppose I should include myself. Though, Lavi", Bookman said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not, you old panda! Gimme a bre-"

Bookman chopped Lavi over the head as the noah stared in disbelief. "Don't call me that, you incompetant moron!"

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Allen was chained to a white chair with a tall back that had wings stretched out on each side. The ground seemed to be covered in snow, the trees were entirely white, the sky was black, and it was snowing. In front of the boy stood a noah who Tyki couldn't recognize.

"Nea...", Road gasped.

So, that's who he is: the infamous Nea who had been attempting to take over Allen's body; the fourteenth.

After several moments filled with them staring at eachother, Allen glaring more than anything, Nea turned on his heel and walked off. He stopped when the boy yelled out his name, but didn't turn around.

"Why won't you just leave me alone", Allen growled. Apparently, they had popped into his mind in the middle of a conversation.

The fourteenth smirked. "Because I need you, boy. Now, go to sleep."

"Wait! Get back here!" He struggled against the chains but wasn't released.

Suddenly, Nea turned into a large clown and reached out to Allen, saying "Allen! Let's play! Hurry, get up!"

As the boy reached out and grabbed Mana's hand, he turned into a kid with auburn-colored hair and dressed in some really colorful clothing. "Wait", Allen yelled. "Where are we going?"

"A clown", Lavi asked, obliviously.

"That is Mana Walker, Allen Walker's adoptive father", Bookman said.

" _Adoptive_ father", Tyki questioningly mumbled, rubbing his chin in thought. He could feel Lavi glaring at him and was going to say something but was cut off when the scene of Allen's mind changed from the snowy field into a slightly busy street.

It was dark outside and a couple of people walked by but said nothing and did nothing as Mana lie on the ground, in a pool of blood. Allen shook the older man as tears streamed down his face. "Wakeup, Mana. Mana?! Don't leave me alone!" He allowed his head to drop onto the dead body. "Please don't! Mana!"

"Oh, Allen", Road nearly whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"Death happens", Lavi monotonously responded to her. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"Even a noah has a heart", Tyki grumbled.

Lavi inched closer to the taller man. "Huh?! What was that?!"

And, once more, the scene changed, drawing their attention. Allen cried out to Mana as the Earl instructed and his face was cut in a way that should have left him blind in one eye. As the Earl disappeared and Allen slumped against Mana's grave, Allen's thoughts began to fill Tyki's mind. As he looked around at the others, he realized that the same thing was happening, to them.

" _After that, I had nowhere to go and was ready to spend the rest of my days sleeping at Mana's grave, waiting for death. But._.."

Lavi gasped as General Cross approached the boy and Tyki and Road glared. "Marian Cross", Tyki growled.

They watched as Allen was taken in by cross and he took care of him on that bed, crying out in pain before sitting still for days, not eating or moving even slightly. Tyki felt his heart break into several pieces at the realization that Allen had been bottling all of these things up in his head, feeling as though these kinds of traumatic events were something he just had to deal with while others saw them as _impossible_ to deal with. _He couldn't have been perfectly stable, after all of this..._

He looked to his right at Bookman's successor and was glad to find an empathetic look on his face, as he watched the boy sitting on the bed. For once, the idiot has emotions.

"Allen Walker", Mana's voice said, raining down from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The scene went black except for the boy, who suddenly was his normal self, dressed in white clothes and a white cape that resembled his innocence but was obviously not it. "You have failed me, Allen."

Allen's eyes widened and he frantically looked about the black space. "Mana? No! How?!"

The boy's left eye began to bleed and he crumpled onto the ground, in pain. "Allen", Road yelled and everyone joined him on the ground.

"Why aren't you killing akuma", Mana asked, from above. "You are becoming attached to the ones who killed me, Allen. How could you? You know, that isn't your job, right?"

"No, wait! Mana, listen!"

"I've been seeing through your eyes, Allen, and feeling with your heart." As Mana spoke, dozens of bodies began to rise up from the ground around them, like the ground was made of muck. Everyone stood up, at that, except for Allen.

The boy looked terrified and it was then that the noah of pleasure noticed that the majority of the bodies were exorcists and two of them were Road's and Tyki's. Allen shakily reached out a hand toward the deceased male noah and just barely choked out a "Tyki Mikk...", through his sorrow.

Okay, Tyki had to smirk at that. Although the scene before this was terrible, this one was amusing, to Tyki. _So, the boy cares this much, about me?_

Lavi glared at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Isn't it just adorable, seeing the boy's love for me?"

"You're full of yourself."

"You can't die", Allen sobbed, pulling the noah onto his lap before shaking him slightly. "Wake up, Tyki Mikk..."

"Tch. He isn't immortal, Allen! You know that!"

"Oh, but I am, in his eyes", Tyki said, smugly rubbing his smirk.

Lavi turned to yell at him and Tyki turned to respond but their voices caught in their throats at the black, shadow figure which crouched between them, looking down at the ex-exorcist with his hand reached out. "This can all be avoided if you relinquish control to me. Otherwise, your loved ones will perish by your own hands", the shadow whispered. Allen hesitated but reached his hand out to the shadow.

Tyki had seen enough, so he yelled at the boy, saying "wake up, boy! Don't listen to that thing!"

Allen ripped his hand away from the shadow looked down at the body which still lay dead on his lap. "Tyki?"

"No, you idiot, I'm right in front of you!"

Allen looked around with a confused look on his face for several seconds, as though they were invisible, before finally laying big, grey eyes on the older noah. "T-Tyki!" He looked down at the body which lay on his lap with confusion, but Tyki pulled his attention back to him by placing a hand on his cheek.

"Wakeup, _Allen_ ~", Tyki said warmly, with a smile.

And, with that, a bright white filled his vision.


	5. Chapter 5: Erwachen

**Chapter 5:**

 **ERWACHEN**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki woke up with an enormous headache and, as he looked about the room, he realized that he wasn't the only one. Everyone but Wisely was slowly sitting up and rubbing their heads.

"Tyki~", Allen growled, with fire in his eyes.

"What's with the face, boy", Tyki said, nervously, feeling as though he might fall over with surprise for Allen's tone.

"I thought I told you not to follow me."

"Oh, that? Sorry, boy, but I just had a bad feeling. It's a good thing we did come or you might have ended up as the fourteenth. You wouldn't-"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Huh?" Tyki's heart dropped as his head lifted and his eyes widened in pure shock. _Why would the boy lump me in with the Earl? Does he honestly think of me that way? A fat clown? We may be family but I would've thought by now he would've noticed how much I care about him..._

"It's nothing. Can you leave, now? I want to be alone." A shadow covered the boy's eyes and Tyki couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, but didn't want to push it.

"As you wish", Tyki said sarcastically, standing up and leaving with Road, Wisely, and Bookman trailing behind him. When he noticed that the redhead wasn't coming, he turned around to find him still sitting directly beside the boy with his hair covering his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "Oi, Bookman Junior. Are you deaf? The boy asked us-"

"He can stay", Allen cut in.

Tyki clenched his own fists in pure rage, wishing for nothing more than to drag that red-head away from his Shounen but knowing that that would only make him hate him more. Abruptly, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, attempting to mask his rage but, being a noah, unable to do so. It's not in his nature to pretend that he isn't angry...

* * *

 **Lavi's POV**

Silence followed the slamming of the door for several moments, as Lavi fought to find the words to say to Allen. What could he say? It's not like he'd ever _told_ the beansprout how he felt about him. Now, he's finding out that he's, actually, in love with the enemy. _Yes, that's the nerve I need to press..._ Lavi looked up from his lap and growled at his former ally. "You're in love with the enemy?"

Allen's head popped up in surprise and his eyes widened. "It's-It's not like that!"

"Don't lie to me, Allen!" Lavi snapping caused the boy to back away slightly, looking offended, sad, and somehow slightly afraid. "I saw it! We went inside of your mind and just about heard you say it! Don't try to play dumb!"

Allen lowered his head in response and said nothing. After several moments of Lavi waiting for some kind of a response, he stood up roughly, sending the chair he was sitting in to the floor, and marched out of the room. _What should I expect him to say? My emotions are getting the best of me... This... this is why a Bookman shouldn't have a heart..._

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The door behind them slammed shut, echoing throughout the city of the ark, and Tyki grit his teeth and clenched his fist. _Of all the people, why did he allow that_ Bookman _to stay with him? Why not me? Why am I always left behind? Even now that I'm his ally, he still pushes me away!_

Road jumped on his back, ripping him from his internal rant. "It's okay, Tyki. You saw what happened in his mind. Of all the people who lay dead, he was worried about _you_. I'm sure he just wanted someone who he's more familiar with, to stay with him. He'll come around."

A light bulb went on over his head and he grabbed wisely by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Wisely! Is it possible to talk to Allen's subconscious, using your power?!"

"If you put me down, I'll tell you!" After Tyki put him down and lit a cigarette, to keep his hands busy, Wisely fixed his shirt. "Yes, it is. Why?"

"After the boy goes to sleep, I want to go inside his mind and talk to his subconscious to ask why he's been rejecting me despite the fact that he's _clearly_ in love with me."

"Haven't you considered that, maybe _,_ he still sees you as his enemy? That's probably why."

"Whatever it is, I want to know."

"Why? What do you think it's going to change", Bookman cut in, calmly. "His feelings will always remain _his_ feelings and you can't force him to love you."

"Shut up, Bookman", Tyki hissed. "That wasn't what I was going for. If I can't find his reasoning and reason with him, it would at least be nice to know."

"I guess there's no harm in doing so", Wisely sighed. "However, just know that you can't influence his thought process just by entering his mind. You can only look."

"I know", Tyki growled, shoving his foot in Wisely's face. "Stop treating me like a child when you're the short one, here!"

"Hey", he yelped as Tyki kicked him in the face several times. "Road! Make him stop!"

"Sorry", she sang and giggled, dropping off of the taller man's back. "It's none of my business."

The door to the boy's room swung open and a furious Lavi came storming out. He turned towards the noah of pleasure and glared, as though he wanted to say something, but was stopped by Bookman. "Come, Lavi. We should get you back to the infirmary."

He continued to glare at Tyki before "tsk"ing and following his predecessor.

"We should go grab something to eat while we wait", Road suggested, cheerfully. "I want something sweet!"

* * *

 **(The chapter ended up being almost 3,000 words, so I had to split it up into two. Sorry, this chapter doesn't really have much of a purpose, centered around it. xD)**


	6. Chapter 6: Subsconscious

**(I'm soooo sorry that I didn't upload, last week! I've had a lot on my plate for the last week and haven't had literally any time. When I finally did get the time to sit down and do it, I wasn't in the mood for it. ; o ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **SUBCONSCIOUS**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

After waiting several hours, Tyki, Road, and Wisely crept up to the boy's door. No one wanted to risk being the one to wake up an angry Allen, so Tyki was left to sneak in and see if the boy was asleep. After all, it wouldn't be _entirely_ abnormal of him to sneak into the boy's room in the middle of the night, so he wouldn't suspect a thing, other than Tyki being a pervert. As he tip-toed into the dark room and to the bed, he watched the boy sleep and sighed in relief. He hadn't woken up. Wisely and Road peeked into the room and, after receiving a nod from Tyki, they tip-toed over to him, as well. Entirely silently, Wisely motioned for them to sit on the floor and Tyki and Road silently obeyed. Wisely's demon-eye glowed and, as they stared at it, they were thrown into a pure-white room.

The only other person in the room besides them was Allen and there were no objects, in it. It was as though they were floating in white space. Allen was dressed entirely in white, with his innocence evoked and his sword out, being held by his right hand. The boy's pupils were white but visible, as though they were reflecting the room around them perfectly, and the scar on his face looked beautiful in contrast with the rest of him and the room. Some may have found it to be ugly or disgusting but Tyki... he found it to be beautiful, making the boy look like a work of art.

"Ask what you want", Wisely's voice rained down, from nowhere. "That's Allen's subconscious."

"So, boy", Tyki began. Allen continued to stare silently, only blinking to let them know that he was listening. Tyki wasn't even sure how to phrase his question, so he looked to Road, for guidance.

"Who do you love, Allen~", she giggled.

Slowly, the boy lifted his sword toward Tyki and said, in a monotone voice, "Tyki Mikk."

"Oh?" Tyki carefully and gently put his finger on the side of the sword, pushing it down and away from his face. "Then why do you always reject me?"

Suddenly, they were on a grassy piece of a land, next to a tree and two boys. "It would be easier to show you, rather than explain it to you", Allen's voice rained down, from above.

Leaning up against the tree was a ginger-haired boy who was probably about 10 and a white-haired boy about the same age, sprawled across him as though he were asleep. The wind lightly brushed against their hair, causing it to ruffle but nothing more. "You don't have to worry about me dying, like Mana", the ginger-haired boy soothed, petting the white hair. "We've still got plenty of time left. Besides, what kind of a doctor would I be if I couldn't even keep myself alive? Right?"

Allen chuckled, "Yeah, you're right." They laid like that for several moments before Allen finally broke the silence, asking "Narain?"

"Hm?"

"You know... I really do... love you..." He buried his face in Narain's arm, hiding his expression from whoever might have been watching. Like Tyki. And Road. And Wisely.

"I love you too, Allen~."

And just like that, the scene changed and Narain was standing before Allen, beside a large body of water. Allen brought him something for his deceased sister but, then, realised that he was an akuma. As he dropped the plate of candles and flowers onto the ground, again, the scene changed.

This time, they were in a dark room. A table sat in the corner of it with a lotus inside of a glass case and the moon lit up the room just enough for Tyki, Road, and Wisely to see the two on top of the bed, in the opposite corner. Just like Narain and Allen had been, two scenes ago, Mr. Kitchen Knife was leaning against the wall and Allen was sprawled across him. The boy reached underneath him and unbuttoned his shirt just enough to reveal the tattoo which sat on the older man's shoulder. "It's gotten bigger", Allen nearly whispered. "It's like a clock that's counting down until your death... How much longer..."

"I'm not going to die", Kanda snapped.

"So you say..."

Allen's voiced rained down once more. "Death hung over everyone who I became close to. First Mana, then Narain, and I figured it was only a matter of time before Kanda would die. I chose not to put my heart in our relationship, for fear that it would be broken, once more. I decided, after Narain's death, that only someone who is strong enough and smart enough to withstand the reaper would be mine. But..."

The scene changed to the moment Tyki and Allen had met and then into the time that Allen had his heart ripped out by Tyki. "But then", Allen's voiced spoke, from above. "I met you. You were strong and able to withstand my blows, and yet..."

Allen was on an infirmary bed with For sprawled across it, sleeping on a chair that sat next to him. The boy was curled up with his arm over his eyes, sobbing silently. "You were my enemy. It was then that I realized that only you could hold my heart despite you being my enemy. So, you would have to kill me."

The boy's fight with Tyki in the ark played out, then. "But I couldn't just give in - I had to fight. If I stop fighting, Mana will be angry with me. If I allow myself to die, Mana would have died in vein. So many people would have died in vein..."

Their fight with Tyki's noah played out. "When you won that fight, I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy because you would live to fight me once more and, as long as you lived, there was still hope. But I was sad because I doubted that we would ever be together."

Allen stood before Tyki and inside of For's bubble, while Tyki stood floating in the air with his hand held out toward the exorcist. "And, when you invited me to join you guys, I was happy to finally receive that chance I had been looking for, but was angry that you all black mailed me like you did. I was angry that you hurt my friends... and I still am."

The scene changed for the last time, to the original one. They were surrounded by white space and Allen stood in front of them. "The reason I keep rejecting you isn't just because I'm angry with you, though. It's mostly because... I stabbed you that time and... if I could, then couldn't someone else? If I nearly killed you once, then you aren't as strong as I always thought you were..."

"Hah!" Tyki smirked and the boy looked up at him, seeming slightly surprised by the noah's reaction. "Do you honestly think you could have stabbed me if I hadn't let you?" The boy's eyes widened fully, this time. "Yeah, I let you do it. At that moment, I was ready to give up my noah so I could be with you and my human friends. I _let_ you hurt me. Granted, it was a stupid decision on my part, but had you been anyone else with any other intention, I would have you dead within an instant. Why haven't I killed you yet? You should know this, boy. It's because I love you. I've _always_ held back, with you."

Allen's eyes filled with tears and one streamed down his left cheek, lining his scar. "Tyki..."

"Just give in, already." He held out his hand to Allen and was pleased to see it being grabbed in response. Once their hands touched, everything went white. Again.

* * *

 **(Alright, so I just wanted to ask if you all are totally fine with me using POV's of everyone other than Allen. I've been trying to do more of Allen's POV but it's kind of hard to do when all I want to do is show other people's emotions and internal reactions! ;o; What do you all think? Are you fine with the way things are or should I do more of Allen's POV?)**


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

**Chapter 7:**

 **DEPARTURE**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Slowly, Tyki opened his eyes to reveal a white head of hair and a beautiful pale face with grey eyes... and pure rage filling those eyes. "Ty- _ki_ ~", Allen growled, hovering just above the noah, clearly ready to pummel him.

"Oi, Shounen", Tyki laughed, nervously. "What's with the face?"

"Why are you in here?"

Tyki looked toward Road but found that she wasn't where she had previously been sitting. Looking around the room, he caught sight of her and Wisely at the door of the room, hunched over and sneaking out. He opened his mouth to call for her but was cut off, immediately. "Good luck", she squeaked, before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks", Tyki mumbled sarcastically, pouting like a frustrated child.

"Get out."

"My", Tyki smirked, teasingly. "You sure are quick to call this your room. Are you comfortable? Have you already accepted this as your home?"

That obviously hit something, since the boy's face lit up bright red with embarrassment. "G-get out, Tyki Mikk!"

"Awe~! I can't sleep with you? I was really looking forward to-"

The boy's innocent expanded and he grabbed the noah by the arm with his cape before tossing him across the room and at the door. Instead of colliding with it, though, he phased through it using his noah powers, leaving the room with a calm "Goodnight, _Shounen_ ~."

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Throughout breakfast, Allen couldn't help but wonder about the night before. Not only did the noah sneak into his room, but he had had some terrible nightmares, after they left. After several nightmares, he ended up rolling around in bed, considering getting up but still hoping he could get some sleep. He was so used to sleeping with Timcanpy and Kanda that doing so without them was nearly impossible.

"Shounen?"

Tyki calling his name startled him, making him fear that he might have fallen asleep while sitting up and with his eyes opened. _How long have I been daydreaming?_ "Huh?"

The noah leaned in close to Allen's ear and whispered, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Fine. Just tired."

"You didn't sleep well, last night?"

He lowered his fork and sighed, too exhausted to hide it, any longer, and not wanting to lie. "No, I'm not used to sleeping alone, since Timcanpy and Kanda usually sleep with me..."

"Well, you could always sleep with me, _Allen_ ~." Though the way he said it made it sound like a genuine invitation, the smirk on the noah's face made him wonder if he was only teasing.

The ex-exorcist scoffed, annoyed with the older man. "I'm too tired for your jokes, Tyki Mikk. Leave me be."

Tyki sat up straight and lifted his food to his mouth, stopping to say before taking a bite, "It's no joke."

They said nothing more, eating in silence instead and stealing glances at each other, occasionally.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Road, Allen, Tyki, Lavi, and Bookman stood in front of Road's checkered door, ready to take the bookmen back to the order, when Allen noticed how impatient and short-tempered his red-headed friend was. "What's wrong, Lavi?"

"Agh, how could you even ask that? You're choosing to stay with the _noah_ \- don't you think your trust is misplaced?"

Tyki opened his mouth to protest but was sharply cut off by Allen's flat tone. "I _don't_ trust them."

"So you say..."

"I'll be back eventually, don't worry. I don't plan on sticking around long." The ex-exorcist smiled wide in an attempt to ease Lavi's worry.

In response, he only turned toward the door, allowing Bookman to say his goodbyes. The old man grabbed Allen's delicately and said, "Be safe, Allen Walker. I have a feeling that things aren't particularly what they seem to be, here. Keep your guard up and, as the idiot behind me said, trust no one."

"Come now", Road sang, clapping her hands together and smiling politely. "If we don't leave now, me and Tyki might be late for dinner!"

"Alright, alright", Lavi groaned, walking through the door with Bookman right behind him. Both of them took a peek back at the boy before leaving.

"Remember what I said, boy", Tyki smiled. "I won't be back until late, but I promise not to wake you up, if you do decide to sleep in my room."

Tyki winked and his smile grew wider, irritating Allen for several reasons. _What does this idiot think? That I can just forget about everything and start a new life with him? Please._ "I don't need you _or_ your room. Stop trying, you will always be my enemy", the ex-exorcist snapped.

Although the noah smiled and waved the boy's attitude off as he walked out the door, the look in his eyes told Allen he'd finally hit a nerve. Honestly, it made him feel guilty. _How unreasonable, he's my enemy._

And, with a "tsk", he swiftly turned on his heel and marched to his room, to attempt to sleep peacefully. Alone. In his own room. Without Tyki.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

"Release control to me, Allen, or you know what's going to happen", Nea commanded, emotionlessly.

They'd been arguing for several hours through his nightmares. Each time he denied, Allen was thrown into a terrifying scene that woke him from his sleep, shaking in fear. His dreams were more terrifying than anything he'd ever experienced, previously. It was horrible. He continued to go back to sleep, dream a nightmare, and wake up in a pattern for several hours before finally getting out of bed and roaming the ark. If he couldn't sleep peacefully, he wouldn't sleep.

He passed Tyki's door and glanced at it but "hmph"ed at it and kept walking. After doing a full circle, walking completely around the ark, he glanced at Tyki's door and hesitated before walking another circle. This time, he stopped in front of it and raised a fist to it. He knocked a couple of times and waited for an answer. "T-Tyki?"

He received no response.

 _He must still be out_ , the boy surmised. _He did say it would be okay if..._

A drop of sweat trickled down his temple as he drew the purple key Tyki had given him from his pocket and unlocked the door, carefully and slowly inching it opened. Once just enough space was made for him to see into the room, he peeked in and asked, "Tyki? Are you there?"

The room was too dark for him to see into and he heard no response, so he fully opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind him. Once the light from the ark had disappeared, his eyes began to adjust to the room.

It was mainly black with purple rugs, sheets, drapes, and decorative outlines on empty picture frames and his bed's canopy's curtains. Rich people stuff.

As he crept closer to the bed and swept a hand across it's perfectly folded covers, he noticed that the purple sheets were made of silk and the thick, black comforter had purple silk designs decorating it. Again, rich people stuff.

The room smelt like Tyki and it surprisingly brought him peace. It made him feel safe, somehow. Maybe it was the cigarette smell that reminded him of Cross or the smell of earth and nature that reminded him of Mana, but, despite the fact that Tyki had nearly killed him several times before, he felt safe in the noah's presence. Just the overwhelming scent of Tyki was enough make every muscle in his body relax.

Although the noah could be a pervert, at times, he only hoped that he'd show up at some point and, rather than push himself onto the ex-exorcist, he'd keep watch for any signs of Nea taking over.

And, with that, he lay ontop of the bed, took one last wiff of Tyki's pillow, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Delivery

**Chapter 8:**

 **DELIVERY**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The road to the order was silent and uncomfortable for the bookman's successor and the noah of pleasure, since they were both obviously crushing on the same guy. After several tense moments, the red-head cracked a devious smirk and asked, "You must be pretty broken up after being rejected so plainly, huh? I guess all I can say is, 'I told you so'."

His words were like an arrow straight to his forehead and he twitched his eyebrow in agitation. _This brat..._ "It's a humbling experience", the noah smiled, sheepishly, still being greatly affected by the red-head's words. "However, it's only a matter of time before he comes around." His confidence in his own charm vanquished all of his previous anger and embarrassment and he held his hands up, as if he couldn't stop people from loving him if he tried. "After all, he _is_ in love with me."

"Tch, stop saying stupid things like that. Allen would never be into someone like _you_."

"And you think that you're any better? At least he knows where my loyalties lie."

"Does he? Where precisely _do_ they lie? Because you, personally, seem like not even you know."

"This is coming from a bookman? You don't even have loyalties."

"You don't know anything about me, _noah_."

"You're right, I don't. I doubt even you do, after putting on so many personas."

"Who are you to judge?! You keep a second life as a street bum! At least I tell people the truth!"

"Oh? When did I lie? And since when do you not lie? Your job _is_ to lie, isn't it?"

"Why you..."

* * *

 **Road's POV**

"Those two seem to be getting along well", Road verbally observed, nonchalantly.

"One might say so, yes", Bookman replied with the same amount of calmness. After several moments of listening to the two bicker, he spoke up again. "If you don't mind me asking, what _is_ the relationship between Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker?"

"Their relationship? I don't know", she said, suddenly curious, herself. "They clearly love each other yet they act as though they hate each other." She laughed and said, "It's really complicated."

Bookman smiled. "Yes, quite. That reminds me of him and Yuu Kanda's relationship. Although they were in love with each other, they fought and bickered whenever they spoke to each other. One could only guess what went on behind closed doors."

She looked over at Bookman before looking straight ahead, once more. "Behind closed doors, huh? I wonder..."

Tyki's head turned slightly and he looked at Road before looking ahead, as well. "Ah", the taller noah gasped, joyfully, at the sight of the large mountain. "We're here. I'm going to give your friends an early greeting." Before anyone could protest, he jumped into the air and disappeared.

Road sighed heavily and rubbed her temple. "That idiot..."

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki stood on one of the large chandeliers in the cafeteria, just above a large amount of exorcists, scientists, and finders. He even spotted a blonde general and two branch heads. "Yo, exorcists", the noah announced, his voice resonating throughout the room and causing everyone else to fall deadly silent. They all looked around the room and only caught sight of him when he spoke again, which is when they all seemed to gasp and begin whispering loudly. "I've come to deliver a message."

The finders and scientists erupted in screams and Mr. Kitchen Knife, the girl exorcist with innocence boots, and the blonde general activated their innocence. "Hey, now", Tyki chuckled. "I was talking, you know." He opened his palm and sent large shards of dark matter scattering around the room, forming large clouds of dust and evoking screams from the already petrified humans.

The girl exorcist and Mr. Kitchen Knife came at him with their innocence ready to impale him, but he quickly scat to another chandelier, too quick for them to track his movements. As they stumbled and stopped to look around, trying to find their target, he teased, "Don't you want to know about your friend, Allen Walker?"

The room went nearly silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the gasps of the humans and their quavering breaths. "Oh, so you do?"

"What did you do to Allen", the girl whined, irritatingly, her and the samurai now glaring at the noah.

Wow, her voice was beyond annoying. However, he just _loved_ to screw with people. "Oh, we did nothing but provide him with impeccable service and comfort! No, he's loving the conditions he's living in and may be staying to fight with us! After all, we _are_ his _family_." He smiled brightly and shrugged his shoulders, as though it were so very obvious.

"You're lying! Allen would never side with you", she yelled.

"He already has, my dear", Tyki smiled.

"Is _that_ the message you came to give", Mr. Kitchen Knife asked, smirking and shocking Tyki and the girl. His hair covered his eyes so the noah couldn't tell how genuine his smile was, however the samurai sounded so sincere... After receiving no response, he raised his head enough to remove the hair from his eyes, revealing a look then genuinely said, "I just want you dead, monster", as though this were merely a game, to him. "Hah! Like we need that idiot!"

"Is that so?" The noah's grin grew and he had to fight to hold back his laughter, though he was also slightly irritated that the boy's boyfriend didn't even care. "Actually, I also came to deliver _these_." He opened both palms and allowed thousands of teases to pour out, attacking the exorcists and nipping at the humans. " _Ta-ta~_!"

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki walked along the empty London streets and sighed heavily. The Earl would certainly scold him for doing what he did. He turned into an alleyway and pretended to beat up the 5 people who sat there, secretly planting teases in them to be used as breeding grounds. After having so many hacked by that samurai, he definitely needed to restock.

The sound of Road sighing obnoxiously startled him, slightly. "Road? You haven't gone back, yet?"

"I'm sure you'll need a door, soon, so I thought it would be okay to stick close to you. That _sure_ was a show you put on, back there. Though... the Earl might not be too happy with you for acting on your own." Although what she said sent shivers of fear down his spine, she smiled childishly.

"I realize that, don't pester me."

"Hey", a man barked, tripping over Tyki's foot and nearly tumbling onto the ground. "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"Oh- _ho_! Idiot, you say?" He grabbed the man by his collar and, without touching anything but, the noah squashed his heart. Once the jerk was on the ground and dead, he was going to continue walking ahead but stopped when he spotted something bright red, in the man's pocket. He bent down and carefully pulled it out. It was a beautiful red necklace made with real rubies, despite the man looking like garbage. _He must have stolen it. Either way, this could be a nice gift to win over Allen._ He smiled wide. "This must be my lucky day."

* * *

 **(So, I know I normally upload on Fridays, but I've been writing like crazy lately and have already finished chapter 11, so I couldn't bring myself to wait any longer to upload another chapter! * o * So, here y'go. Two uploads in one week. Or, I mean, it will be tomorrow, since chapter 9 is coming tomorrow... ANYWAYS. I'm so excited to show you all the next few chapters! I've got so much plot planned out, action and romance! Ooo~ Excitement! :3 Are you fEeLiNg it Mr. Krabs?)**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow

**Chapter 9:**

 **SHADOW**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki walked into his room and rubbed the back of his head, sighing heavily. After coming back to the ark, the Earl gave him a stern talking-to for acting on his own and causing unnecessary drama.

He pulled the necklace from his pocket and looked it over once more. Although he wasn't quite sure what the boy's favorite color was, red looked good on him. This necklace had to have been worth quite a lot, so he honestly hoped that he'd like it.

After placing it back in his pocket, he took off his coat and walked over to the bed, stopping once he'd noticed someone lying on top of it and turned on the bedside-lamp. He froze once he recognized the white hair and blinked twice, making sure that he was entirely awake. _Did he really come to sleep in my room? I thought for sure he wasn't ever planning on doing so... He must be really tired._

He smiled at the boy for cradling the pillow and smothering his face into it like it was the most precious thing to him. He walked around the bed, carefully put him under the blankets, turned off the lamp, and lied down next to him. Although the noah moved him and turned on the light, the boy hadn't so much as stirred in his sleep. He remained silent and resting with a look of pure bliss on his beautiful face. As if he didn't have a care in the world.

 _Maybe,_ Tyki thought, as he swept a light hand across his shounen's cheek. _Maybe he is, when he's asleep. Or, maybe, it's just in here..._

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Allen breathed in deep, taking in the comforting scent of grass, lavender, and vanilla. It smellt like someone who worked like a slave but lived like a gentleman, always being sure to make himself look and smell good for his peers. It smellt like Mana. His heart ached at the realization and he slowly opened his eyes, allowing himself to fully wakeup.

His vision focused and he realised, then, that he was lying face to face with a sleeping Tyki Mikk. Without thinking, the ex-exorcist jumped up, grabbed the pillow he was lying on top of, and went to smack the noah with it, but was stopped when he noticed a flash of silver coming from the night-table.

He put the pillow down, took another glance at Tyki to be sure he was asleep, and bent over him, grabbing the silver object from the table. It was an exorcist's button. Anger filled his heart as he realized it must have been taken from a fallen victim but, as he turned it over, his heart began to rise with love and sink with guilt. His name was on the other side - this was his.

At the Asian Branch, after being nearly killed by the noah, he recalled them saying that one of his buttons had been missing from his coat, and now he realized that the noah had kept it with him, near to him. It wasm't there the night before, so he must have carried it with him. _Does he always carry it with him? And why my button? He's killed so many, why not Daisya's or Suman's?_

Looking down at his sleeping enemy, his heart sank even deeper into his own guilt, if it even could. The noah had his hair out, sprawled across his pillow and over half of his face. He slept with his mouth partially opened, looking innocent, exhausted, and pure. _Maybe, he's as genuine as he seems... I always paint him as a lying murderous pervert but have never considered that, maybe, he has a heart. Maybe, when he flirts with me, it's more than just personality and he genuinely means it. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him..._ He sighed and hunched his shoulders, tightening his grip on the button. _I'm a horrible person..._

The noah's eyes fluttered opened and he looked up at the boy with nothing but innocent surprise. "Shounen...?" Things must have clicked because that smug smirk of his came back and he propped himself up on his arm, looking at the boy as if he had just won some bet and yet... his eyes were filled with so much love... "So, you decided to take me up on my offer, eh?" His smiled broadened and he winked, making the boy's face burn with embarrassment.

Allen threw his pillow at the noah and dropped the button on the bed. "Sh-shutup, Tyki!" He ran off to the bathroom, ignoring the noah's laughter. That laughter sounded nothing like any kind of laughter he'd ever heard, from this particular noah. It was genuine and carefree, as though all burdens had been lifted. _Is it because it's just the two of us? Does he feel comfortable, with me?_

He stood in front of the mirror - Tyki's bathroom mirror - and looked at himself, fighting with himself internally. Tyki killed so many of his friends and nearly killed him several times before. He took part in blackmailing the ex-exorcist and seemed to not even consider that what he was doing was wrong.

And yet, every time Allen saw the man, he couldn't help but see him as slightly more human. Though the noah constantly gave him reason not to, Allen continuously grew to love and care for the noah, thinking of him as nothing but an innocent sweetheart despite his crimes.

It didn't make sense. How could Allen see this man as being innocent?

"Because you're just like him", the shadow in the mirror said.

"You're wrong", the boy growled.

Suddenly, the scar on his chest began to burn furiously, causing him to clutch it and hunch over, crying out in pain.

"Have you forgotten about this scar of yours?"

"Shutup", he growled. He was feeling dizzy and lightheaded, as though he might pass out, but continued to glare at the shadow.

"You stabbed yourself with your sword, which only harms evil, and had a hole ripped into your shoulder-"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Because you're evil."

Allen had enough of the shadow and, on impulse, punched the mirror with as much strength as he could, shattering it into pieces and leaving a dent in the wall behind the mirror.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve", the shadow asked through the shattered pieces of glass. It cackled loudly.

"Allen", Tyki yelled, rushing through the door with Road and the Earl. "Are you-"

"Be quiet", the boy barked, wiping the pieces of glass away, in the hopes that them being out of sight would cause it to silence.

"Huh", Tyki asked, confused.

"Allen", Road asked, worried.

"You're a monster", the shadow moaned.

"Stop talking!" He covered his ears with his fists, not wanting to be taunted any further and to look like a fool in front of the other noah but unable to ignore the shadow.

"You're a noah."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Who are you talking to, Shounen?"

The familiar name caught his attention and his heart began to race quickly. What an embarrassing situation to be caught in... "It's...", he began, unable to find an explanation to give.

"You're bleeding", the noah said, casually. "Come back to bed. I'll bandage them, for you."

His face caught fire at the way he spoke to him as if they were... "lovers"... but he complied, anyway. He was too shocked at what had just happened. For the second time since he met the shadow, it taunted him. This time, though, it was more aggressive. As though it wanted him to be angry...

With wobbly legs, he began to stand up and, just when he thought he could handle it, he lost consciousness, completely.

* * *

 **(Are you feeling it nOoOoOoW Mr. Krabs?)**


	10. Chapter 10: Rot

**Chapter 10:**

 **ROT**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki took off his jacket and laid it neatly across the bed, plopping down next to the boy's waist and reading a book. Or, at least, he tried to. His eyes scanned the page but would frequently drift towards the boy and his sleeping face. He'd look at the book, think about reading, and look at the boy. After repeating this several times, he finally gave up on concentrating and plopped the book down on the bed, taking a cigarette instead to keep his hands busy and his mind occupied. After a couple of puffs, his eyes drifted once more to the boy and he couldn't help but smile.

Allen lay in his pale, white bed with his equally pale hair sprawled across the pillow. With the length of his hair and the similarity in color to the covering, Tyki honestly couldn't tell where his hair met the pillow, at some points. It was as if his hair was _apart_ of the pillow. The noah pet the top of the ex-exorcist's head, taking in the softness and... waking him up. _Oops_.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

The warmth on the top of his head woke him from his sleep and, after opening his eyes, he slowly began to register who was in front of him. Petting him.

After several blinks, Allen's face caught fire and he let out a surprised screech, scrambling across the bed, away from the noah. "Tyki Mikk! What do you think you're doing?!"

Tyki blushed slightly and looked as though he'd just been caught red-handed doing something he wasn't supposed to. After stumbling and stuttering over his words, completely out of character for the overly-confident noah, he looked as though a light bulb went off over his head and he grabbed something red out of the pocket of his jacket, handing it to the embarrassed boy. "Here, I got you this."

The ex-exorcist looked at it carefully and with confusion. The first thing that came to mind was, "Why would he get me anything? He's the enemy." After that, came the obvious realization that it was a beautiful, ruby necklace. He had to hand it to him, the noah knew beauty, despite his blood-lust. _Of course, this is the color of blood._ Ready to dismiss the gift bluntly, he looked back at the noah.

The older man was watching him carefully, clearly curious as to whether he'd like it, though he tried not to make it obvious. The earlier guilt the boy had felt for disrespecting the noah returned when he remembered how innocent the noah looked, at some points. _Maybe this really is a genuine act of kindness..._

He looked back at the necklace once more before unclipping it and attempting to put it on, himself. The thing was too tight for him to see what he was doing, so the noah held his cigarette in his mouth, came up behind him, and put it on for him with ease.

"Th-thank you", the boy stuttered, putting a hand over the necklace. It fit perfectly around his neck, hugging it just enough to where he could feel it but not too much to where it choked him. He turned to the mirror in his room and glanced once at the shadow before ignoring it and looking at the necklace. It really was pretty and it perfectly matched the ribbon he used to tie his hair up. _It almost seems... thoughtful..._ "It's nice."

"I'm glad you think so", the noah smiled, warming the boy's heart thoroughly.

"Did you get this last night?"

"Yeah, on the way home, actually." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"How late were you out, anyway? I went into your room at about midnight, I'd say. What could have taken you so long?"

"Oh~, did you miss me, _Shounen_?"

"N-no! It's just..." His face must have been lit up as bright as a Christmas light, by now. "The thought of you going out and causing trouble doesn't sit right with me..."

"I just had to deal with some... stuff..."

"Stuff? What did you do, Tyki Mikk?"

A drop of sweat rolled down the noah's grey temple as he panicked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You're a noah! I know you were up to no good!"

"Back to that, are we?" He laughed nervously.

"Ty- _Ki_ ~!"

" _Allen_ ~", a voice squealed. The two looked over at the door and watched as Road pushed a cart filled with food into the room. "I brought you _food_ ~!"

"Ah, that's okay, but thank you. Me and Tyki were-", he began.

"Actually", Tyki cut in, rather loudly. "I just realized I have something to do. Bye~!"

The noah grabbed his things and flew out the door, ignoring Allen's protests. After the door slammed shut, they both stared at it in silence for several seconds before Road turned to look at her younger friend and asked, "Tyki _sure_ is weird, huh?"

In response, Allen only grunted and pouted. That jerk...

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah of pleasure slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing heavily. _That boy is_ _persistent_... He reached into his pocket and pulled the silver button out, turning it over in his hand and looking at the words engraved into it with a smile. _He's fun, though. I'm pleasantly surprised at how happy it makes me to see that he enjoys such a simple gift._

He heard someone approaching him and stood up straight, putting the button into his pocket quickly but carefully. "The Earl is summoning you", Lulubell said, monotonously.

Tyki sighed in frustration. "Again? Is it about last night? I think I've been lectured enough, thank you."

"No, you've got work and he won't be happy if you take too long, so I suggest you hurry."

"Work?"

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"I hear you have work for me", Tyki asked, coming to a halt in front of the Earl, who sat in front of a lit fireplace.

"Yes, I want you to kill that inspector, Malcolm Lvellie. Can I trust you to do it and do it right?"

"This is a little random. May I ask what brought it up?"

"That's for me to know, Tyki Mikk."

"I have no objections."

"Good, you can leave immediately. Do what you want once you're finished. As long as you know when to withdraw, I have no objections to you causing drama, today."

 _Oh, but you did, last night?!_

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

"Yes, Lord Millenium", Allen heard Tyki say, from the otherside of the door. He heard footsteps coming towards it and bolted down the street and to his room.

Once there, he summoned an ark gate and stepped through it. He hated Lvellie with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't let Tyki kill him. If nothing else, his friends would certainly butt in and be killed. He couldn't let this happen.

* * *

 **(Bum bum BUUUUUMMMM... says the funniest guy in the room...)**


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Agent Sticky Fingers

**Chapter 11**

 **SECRET AGENT STICKY FINGERS**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki had a plan, actually. Although he's been seen in his human form by Mr. Kitchen Knife, the girl, the new exorcist, and Bookman Junior, he's only been seen as a miner by the red-head and the vampire. Well, besides Allen. As long as he avoided those two, he'd be fine sneaking into the order.

Not that he _needed_ to sneak into the order. Actually, he could probably very easily run through the walls and find Lvellie, assassinate him, and leave. Two problems came with that: One - it would probably draw a lot of attention and it would be hard for him to find the inspector. Two - well...it wasn't as fun as playing Secret Agent Sticky Fingers.

The noah smirked slightly as he walked up to the entrance to the order, dressed in his overalls, gloves, and glasses, and holding a large box full of coal. Of course, no one would know it was coal unless they opened it, since it was completely covered.

After telling the gatekeeper that the box was a delivery for Lvellie, he was let through quite easily, and able to roam the halls freely. His plan worked swimmingly and he was even able to ask for directions from many, many people without gaining suspicion. At one point, he saw an empty storage room and plopped the box down there. Why carry it if he didn't need it, any longer?

At another point, he was almost spotted by the red-head. He was walking down a narrow hall that led to another hall, and heard Bookman's Successor talking to the girl exorcist. Without hesitation, he ducked into a storage room, nearly breaking everything inside of it, since it was too small, and waited for the two to pass.

Once they did, he made his way to the cafetria, where Lvellie happened to be. The ugly dog was barking at Mr. Kitchen Knife rather violently. "Oi, Inspector", the noah called.

The samurai glared at him and for a moment Tyki thought his cover was blown. It may have even been, but the exorcist only "tch"ed and left, leaving the Inspector and Tyki to... chat.

The dog scrunched his face even more than Tyki thought it could scrunch and spat, "there is no smoking, in here."

"Ah, sorry", Tyki said, smiling politely and dropping the cigarette into a nearby human's cup of water. "It's sort of a habit."

Lvellie studied him carefully for several seconds before clasping his hands behind his back, both of the two ignoring the finder yelling at the noah. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Ah, that. I've come to deliver you something." The noah dug around in his pockets with a sheepish smile on his face and the finder grumbled and sat back down. "Come on, where is it?"

"Pah, I don't have time for this." The blonde turned on his heel and began walking to the exit.

Tyki's smile grew, if it could have, any further. "I see. I'll make it quick, then", he nearly whispered, ripping out a tease to cram into the dog's back. He looked back with surprise and, unfortunately, that new exorcist jumped in front of him, ready to take the blow and defend him.

Well, oh well. Tyki wouldn't mind killing two birds with one stone, had it not been for the boy. Allen jumped in front of the new exorcist, defending both him and the Inspector, blocking the noah's attack with a green spark of resistance.

He hopped back and his smile lessened, though it never completely dissipated. " _Shounen_ ~, why are _you_ here?" Although he put on a pleasant facade, he was seething inside. This boy ruined his perfectly laid out plan, just as always. The Earl would be furious if he didn't return with a victory _or_ Allen. _Things are getting complicated..._

"I won't let you do this", the ex-exorcist growled.

"Oh?" Tyki frowned, finally ready to take things seriously.

"Allen Walker", Lvellie screeched. "Guard me and you will be rid of all charges!"

"Come on, Shounen. You're smarter than that. Just walk away and we can go home peace-"

"This _is_ my home!" Allen's glare deepened and, though the noah just _loved_ that look, he was getting more anxious with every second that passed. He may be a noah but taking on the entire order wasn't exactly an option.

"Is it now", an unfamiliar voice asked.

He and Allen both looked equally confused and, as they looked around they caught sight of a preacher approaching the boy. "I-it is...", Allen sweated.

As if a switch had been flipped, suddenly, the preacher was on the boy, pinning him to the floor with his arms behind his back. "Get off! What are you doing? I'm on your side!"

"So you say", the preacher responded, coolly.

"Tyki", the boy cried.

The noah crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Hm? What?"

"Help me, you idiot!"

"I don't think that's the appropriate way to ask for help, _shounen_ ~."

"Ty- _ki_!"

"I think I deserve an apology for the way you sabotaged my plans." He held out his hands and shrugged, a smirk quickly growing on his face. "I don't think I like how you undid all the hard work I put into sneaking into this place."

He glared at the noah. "I'm going to kill you."

The preacher pulled up an arm, which turned into feathers, and aimed for the boy's head.

"Oh," Tyki said, throwing up his hands. "Then I guess you don't want my help."

He turned to walk away but stopped when he heard struggling and, "fine! I'm sorry! Now _please_ help me!"

"I guess that's satisfactory", the noah said, smile broadening once more. He dropped down into the ground and threw his tease up behind Apocryphos, throwing the human-shaped innocence off guard and forcing him to prioritize the inspector's safety while the noah grabbed the boy. Tyki pulled Allen into the ground with him, using his abilities to phase both of them through it, and called out a, "another time, then", before taking them outside to find Road's gate.

* * *

 **(Sorry, I couldn't think of a more serious name. xD)**


	12. Chapter 12: Shunned

**Chapter 12:**

 **SHUNNED**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

 _Did I do the right thing? Did I protect the right person?_ He watched as the noah in front of him clenched his hands into fists and was surrounded by a black aura of anger and hatred. But how was this any different from before? Why would Tyki be mad at him now if they had always fought, like this? _Did he think that we were... allies...?_

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah hastily walked down the ark's golden street, aiming directly for his room. He was walking several feet in front of the boy and was purposefully doing so, since he was mad at him for ruining his plans. _I was right there. I could have easily killed him if it weren't for this... this..._

He clenched his hands into tight fists and grit his teeth. If he was lucky, the Earl would brush it off and understand exactly why he failed. However, he also understood that he had a clear shot and had several chances to kill the Inspector. If he hadn't been goofing off so much, maybe it wouldn't have backfired, but he hadn't expected Allen to follow him. He only goofed off because he thought the boy was out of the equation. _And just as importantly: has he really not sided with us, yet? How could he possibly still see them as his allies?_

He felt a hand on his arm and looked back, catching sight of the ex-exorcist's big, confused, and worried eyes. "Tyki..."

The noah jerked his arm away and continued walking forward, a little more quickly, than before. "I do not wish to speak with you, at present." From behind him, he heard no voice or footsteps and he was glad. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.

As soon as he reached his room, he slammed the door shut, slumped against it, and tangled his fingers in his hair. _I am such an idiot_...

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah and their newest family member sat around the dining table, eating in absolute silence, giving Tyki time to think about his situation.

The boy's hand moved to his neck and Tyki's eyes followed without moving the rest of his head. Allen pressed the tips of his fingers to his necklace and frowned down at his food with glassy eyes. _Is he about to... cry...? I should be the one crying, here! I'm the one whose plan was sabotaged and I'm the one who's in deep for failing to kill the Inspector, yet he's crying because I'm mad at him for doing the sabotaging?!_ Tyki closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to breathe out his anger and frustration.

"That's it", Devitto shouted angrily before turning to the Earl. "Why aren't you doing anything about this... this exorcist?!"

"Exorcist~", Jasdero echoed.

"I agree", Sheryl commented, coolly. After placing his silverware on the table, though, he stood from his chair and frantically joined the twins in pointing at the boy and shouting. "He should be killed! He's proven with this that he is _not_ on our side! He is _not_ a noah and will only continue to be-"

" _Sheryl_ ", Tyki boomed monotonously, yet frightening enough that everyone froze and looked at the noah of pleasure. Even Allen went stiff.

The man glared at his brother as though he were daring him to speak another word. "This is none of your business. Stay out of it."

He went back to eating but his short-tempered brother only grew angry, stood from his chair, excused himself, and just about stomped out.

Once he felt the rest of the room take their eyes off of him, Tyki sneaked another peek at Allen and was surprised to see the corners of his lips just barely curl upward and a slight blush resting on his cheeks.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Road and Allen walked around a busy market. While Road picked out dresses to wear, Allen looked persistently for something to give to Tyki, as an apology. _Besides, I kind of owe him for the necklace_ , he thought, as he touched the ruby necklace with his fingertips, enjoying the way it hugged his neck.

" _Allen_ ~", Road squealed, basically dancing toward him with a hot-pink dress in her hands. "Do you like it?"

"Uh, it's pretty, yeah", he said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

She giggled and squealed before running back to the cashier to pay for it. Allen walked up to a stand that had dozens of pretty ribbons and one dark purple one caught his eyes. It really was just a simple ribbon but the boy felt as though simple is exactly what Tyki liked. _How could he like me, then? I'm anything but simple..._

He shrugged and bought the ribbon before putting it in his pocket, to keep safe, and continuing to look for something else. He had to find the best option, in the market.

" _Allen_ ~", Road squealed, again. This time, she had a blue dress. A powder blue one.

She didn't look like she'd look good in a hot-pink dress and she definitely wouldn't, in powder blue. He could never tell her that, though... "It's beautiful", he smiled.

She paused for a second with a blush on her face and stared at the boy, making him fear that he had somehow let his true feelings show. "D-did I say something", he asked, panicking.

In response, she smiled, giggled slightly, and grabbed his shirt roughly, pulling him down into a kiss. Allen pushed her back by the shoulders and stuttered, "Road?! What are you doing?!"

"You... don't like me", she asked.

"No-no, I do! But I like you as a friend or a sister... I thought you knew that."

"Yeah", she lied, with a sad smile. "I've got what I need and I'm going back, are you coming?"

"No, I want to see if I can find something better, for Tyki. I'll catch up, though."

"Right..." She ran off into an ally, where he assumed she would be summoning an ark.

 _Now, back to searching_... He huffed out a relieved sigh and turned on his heel, only to bump into someone and fall on his butt, immediately. The someone, he noted, was also cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Uh", the boy stammered. "S-sorry..."

"That's a beautiful necklace you got there", the man behind the knuckle cracking man said, confidently. Let's also say he has an Italian accent. Spaghetti. "Why don't we talk about it, say, in that ally over there." He pointed a thumb to an ally and smirked.

The ex-exorcist smirked but complied. He couldn't defend himself with everyone else watching him. As he made his way into the ally, he could feel his anger taking over and an aura of hatred growing around him.


	13. Chapter 13: Monsters

**Chapter 13:**

 **MONSTERS**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah stood in front of the boy's bedroom door, sighing heavily and wondering how, exactly, he was going to apologize. He had been ignoring Allen since the incident with the order but, as time went on, he began to feel guilty for doing so.

Normally, the boy's reaction would have been anger and he wouldn't see Tyki's side whatsoever. However, all the noah saw in Allen's eyes, recently, was guilt. _But, really? Guilt? He was only defending his friends; he didn't do anything wrong..._

He lifted his fist to knock on the door but stopped at the sound of footsteps and turned a raised eyebrow at the sulking girl, approaching him. "What's the matter, Road", he asked.

She only slightly raised her head before lowering it again and watching her feet, as she walked past him. "Allen just bluntly rejected me. I guess he really is all yours..."

"Allen? Where is he?"

She stopped and frowned deeply at him before summoning an ark gate and sulking off.

Well, he'd console her later.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

The infuriating men seemed to grow in numbers and created a wall that kept him from exiting the ally. "So", the Italian one smirked, holding out a hand. "What do you say you hand over the necklace, so we don't hafta rough you up, ya?"

"We don't want any trouble", the shortest one cooed, as though he were speaking to a toddler.

The "toddler" had enough, though. He hated the way these idiots talked to him and how weak they were. And, hand over the necklace that Tyki gave him? No way. _That man may be a noah, but he's the closest thing to me, right now. Well, the closest living thing..._

" _Here, let me help_ ", a voice echoed, in his head.

Suddenly, he somehow understood how to use his noah powers, as though Neah sent that knowledge through him, along with a rush of dark matter and... power.

He ignored the nagging in the back of his mind that told him that this was wrong and allowed the anger and dark matter to take over. Opening his palm toward the wall of men, he sent cords of dark matter through their eye sockets, lifting them up off the ground and above his head. Blood dripped from their bodies and coated his white hair, dropping into his mouth and bringing him ecstasy. He knew it was sick and sadistic but... he loved it.

As the cords went entirely through their skulls and poked out of the back of their heads, they slid down and toward Allen, no longer screaming or struggling. Once they were all still, he allowed the dark matter to disappear and they all dropped onto the bloody ground around him.

"Allen...?"

The boy's heart skipped a beat and he froze before slowly turning to face the voice. Tyki was standing at the dead end of the ally with wide, shocked eyes.

"What are you...", Tyki began. He looked at the bodies lying on the ground and Allen joined him. It was only then that he realized just what he'd done and he dropped to the ground, looking at his hands as the blood dripped from his hair and onto his palms. _I did this... I killed innocent humans... I'm a monster..._

* * *

 **' POV**

The two sat in Allen's room with a bowl of water, vinegar, and baking soda on top of a waist-high table. Tyki had his hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from getting wet and took his coat off, to keep it from getting ruined. Not that he couldn't get a million more, with his status and wealth...

While Allen lounged in a chair with his head back and hair in the water, the noah sat behind him, washing the blood from his hair in silence. Not that he was upset or anything. Actually, he was quite happy to see the boy possibly learn to understand why the noah kill humans. Possibly. He hadn't exactly gotten around to asking him about it, yet.

However, he was quite concerned, for the boy. He'd always been pro-human and would usually throw himself in the line of fire to save even the least of them. _What could have possibly made him snap? And that black matter... Was it Neah...?_

When the boy first spoke, his voice sounded hushed, as though he physically couldn't bring himself to speak any louder. "Tyki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

The noah frowned and paused washing Allen's hair, slightly confused, hurt, and surprised by the question. He returned to washing the blood from the normally pearly-white hair as though he hadn't been asked, though he continued to frown and asked in a calm and soothing tone, "do you think _I'm_ a monster?"

The boy stiffened visibly before relaxing and lowering his head as much as he could without causing Tyki any trouble. Which wasn't very low. "I mean, n-no..."

The noah smiled and leaned over Allen. "Then neither are you." And, with that, he kissed him on the forhead and stood from his chair.

"T-Tyki..."

He threw a towel on the boy's head as he smiled genuinely on the way to the door, not bothering to say another word. Just as he turned the doorknob, he heard a quiet "W-wait" and turned his head slightly to look at the confusing ball of confusion with confusion probably written all over his confused face. (Confusing?)

Allen was blushing furiously and seemed to look everywhere but at the noah, standing right in front of him. "Turn around and close your eyes", he muttered.

"Ooh~, Shounen! Do you have something for me?! Huh", he asked in a teasing tone, trying to hold back his laughter at how embarrassed he made the ex-exorcist.

"S-shutup!"

"Alright, alright", he sighed, turning around and closing his eyes. "However, if you wanted another kiss-"

A fist to his cheek stopped that train of thought quick and he opened his eyes, whined in exaggerated pain, and whined once more like a child to his mother, "What?! That's why I had to close my eyes?! How cruel, boy."

"No, but if you don't shutup you won't get anything!"

"Alright", the noah said with a shaky, sheepish voice. He closed his eyes and waited but couldn't keep his mouth shut once he felt his cravat come ondone. A wicked smirk danced across his face and, without opening his eyes, he joked, " _Oh_ ~, Shounen! So soon?!"

"Shut up and keep your eyes closed until I say so, idiot!"

"Alright, alright", he said, trying his hardest to stop smiling. When he felt something gently tighten around his neck and then releasing, he asked, "can I open them now?"

His response was a sharp "no!" and pressure on his back, pushing him to move forward. He complied, enjoying the way the boy's back felt against his and trusting that he wouldn't be walked into a wall. He came to a halt but Allen kept his back to the noah, only mumbling that the noah could open his eyes loud enough for himself to barely be heard.

Tyki opened his eyes and looked in the mirror at his chest, pleasantly surprised to find a purple ribbon, loosely tied like a low hanging bow. He smirked and allowed a small and quick bubble of laughter to spill from his mouth. "I guess I didn't have to tell you that this is my favorite color."

"O-oh", Allen stuttered, from behind him. "It just... reminded me of you, is all..."

"Does it?" He turned around to a surprised, flustered Allen and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his snow white hair and saying in an uncharacteristically serious, loving, caring, and kind voice, "Thank you, Allen."

The boy stiffened before wrapping his arms around the noah and burying his face in the taller man's chest, saying nothing in response.


	14. Chapter 14: Comforting

**Chapter 14:**

 **COMFORTING**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Tyki lay on the snowy white couch with Allen sprawled across him, fighting sleep due to the warmth, peace, and exhaustion overtaking him. The only thing keeping him from falling asleep entirely was Tyki's concerned voice. "I should probably go check on Road, soon..."

He made no move to get up, so Allen decided he wasn't in too big of a rush to converse. "Road? Why?"

The older man sighed heavily. "Earlier, I saw her moping around all depressed-like. She said it was because you rejected her, not that I care. However, nothing's fun when she's like this."

The boy stiffened and it was as though a great snow storm had engulfed him and he'd been turned to ice, because of his guilt. "That's true, I guess..."

"Maybe you should come?" The noah said it like a question even though his tone told Allen that it was more so a recommendation or suggestion. One that wasn't commanding yet not up for debate.

Allen sat up on the noah, straddling his thighs as though it were the most normal thing in the world... though Tyki wasn't unfazed. "While I was out buying that ribbon, last night, she kissed me-" Tyki's eyes narrowed but the boy continued before he could respond. "Of course, I told her how I don't like her like that and she got really depressed and went home." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

The noah shrugged, shifted under the boy, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and saying, "Well, that's what she gets, I guess. I change my mind. Maybe we shouldn't go comfort her. Maybe confront is more-so the word..."

"Ty- _ki_ ", Allen pouted. "Why is it that I care more about your family than you do?! We can't just leave her be!"

The older man groaned and sat up, dropping the boy onto the floor (with a surprised yelp) and moving to exit the room with a slight smirk on his face. "Fine. But only because you asked me to, _Shounen_."

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The two popped their heads into Road's room and stared at the bed, where a sleeping lump lay under the covers. The boy looked back at him with a "you go first" look on his face but he was in no hurry to talk to her. In fact, he wasn't so sure he could handle being around her without finding time to tell her to keep her lips off of his Shounen. _His_ Shounen.

Honestly, what did she expect to happen? For him to kiss her back? Clearly not, Allen was _obviously_ taken by Tyki. Wasn't the fact that he was out buying a gift for him proof enough? _Unless she didn't know... Did he tell her? Or was the ribbon nothing but something random he picked up? Not that I could talk..._

The boy finally scoffed irritably and swiftly tiptoed towards the bed with the noah following behind, attempting to hold back his smirk by smoking his cigarette. _He's just so cute, when he's angry._

Once they reached the bedside, Allen finally peeped, "Road...?"

"I want to be alone", she whined, childishly.

 _Does she have even the slightest amount of dignity?_ The noah scoffed, then, and the boy glared at him out of the corner of his eye. The noah held out his hands and smiled with his cigarette poking out of the corner of his mouth; a silent but frantic apology, too good to be declined. Or, so he thought. The boy held up a fist and his eyes filled with fire, as though he were silently yelling at the noah, "help me out here or I'll punch that smile off of your face".

The noah sighed heavily and his eyebrow twitched. "Road, come out and talk. I don't care what you're going through but this idiot does. So let him apologize."

She peeked her head out from under the covers. "Apologize...? You care about me...?"

"O-of course I do! Just because I don't want to be your... boyfriend..." His face lit up bright red but he continued with a nervous smile. "Doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I love you like a little sister. My _favourite_ little sister."

Her eyes widened and she blushed before jumping out of bed and heading toward the door. "Well, there's going to be a party in the ballroom tomorrow night, so stay away from there until then, dress nice, and don't be late! There are going to be a lot of people there, _Allen_ ~" She giggled and winked at him before slamming the door behind her.

The boy looked at him with the same confused look on his face that he imagined he had. What just happened? One second she was too depressed to come out from under the blanket, the next she was planning a party and her usual overly-happy self, giggling out of the room. Was the party pre-planned, even? Or was she just planning to throw it all together, in one day?

"Tyki", the boy asked.

He stiffened visibly and nearly dropped his cigarette, doing so. "Hm?" _Was I making a weird face?_

"Now, doesn't that feel good? To make her feel better?" The boy had that smug grin on his face, smiling as though he'd just won all of the world in a game of poker.

The noah knew how to counter this, though, and smirked just as smugly. "Oh, you surprise me, boy. I was so sure you were about to ask for an invitation to sleep in my bedroom, once more. I have to admit, I'm disappointed. Though, you know that the door is always opened, _Shounen_."

Allen's face lit up like a bright, red Christmas light and he froze, looking as though he were made of glass and that comment actually broke him into several weird pieces. The noah couldn't help but chuckle at that and the boy's blush somehow became twice as bright. He clenched his hands into fists and held them at his side. "S-shutup, Tyki Mikk!"

The noah continued to smirk and let out one last small bubble of laughter before saying, "Don't be flustered, boy."

"I-I'm not! You're the one saying weird things!"

"Would a game of cards cheer you up, perhaps?"

Like a switch flipped, the boy's face went back to it's original color and he looked at the noah with stars in his eyes and suppressed excitement, as though he were looking at God, himself.


	15. Chapter 15: Warmth

**Chapter 15:**

 **WARMTH**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

After playing a few competitive rounds of cards, Allen refused Tyki's offer to join him in his bedroom, going to his own temporary room, instead. _What am I doing getting close to a noah? I'm supposed to be finding a way to escape and lecturing them over their evil ways, not bonding with them!_ He stood in front of the standing white mirror in his room and sighed with frustration. _Then again, am I even an exorcist, anymore?_

The shadow in the mirror changed it's shape to look like Mana, when he was dressed as a clown. It danced behind him and smiled at him through the mirror, looking almost exactly like _his_ Mana. The only difference was what was in his eyes; sinister intention.

"Don't imitate Mana", he lectured the shadow. But it continued to dance, even when the boy clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth with anger. _Disgusting. But I don't want a repeat of last time, it caused too much of a commotion._ Instead, he went to bed fighting the urge to beat the mirror to a pulp. Of glass. _Not that it would help anything. He's not IN the mirror..._

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness and filled with fear as apocryphos came to him in an attempt to kill him. Allen couldn't move or call for help, only lay there as the preacher drove his feather-covered hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

As the man before him ripped the heart through his rib cage, he went from being the preacher to being the shadow, then to being Nea, then to being Mana. And he continued to change until the boy's voice finally broke through and he screamed out in fear, pain, and despair.

It stopped at Mana and Mana stopped, holding the heart in his hand and staring at his adopted son with confusion and surprise written all over his face.

"Ma...na...?"

The surprise dropped from his face and an evil grin replaced it. It was so unlike Mana and didn't fit him. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Allen finally opened his mouth to speak and Mana cut him off by stepping aside.

Tyki stood right behind Mana, staring blankly and with that look of his - the one he made after receiving the boy's lecture, for the first time.

"Tyki", he asked.

But Tyki didn't respond. Instead, he dropped to the ground, laying in a puddle of blood he hadn't noticed, before. And as he looked down at the body, he realized that it wasn't his blood and, instead, Tyki's. The noah had feathers surrounding a hole in his stomach and blood was pouring out of it.

As more and more blood began to pour out, the ex-exorcist noticed something flowing along with it: the ruby necklace and the purple ribbon. They both poured out of his stomach, along with the river of blood.

And so he asked the only thing he could: "Why...?"

"Haven't you heard a thing I've told you?"

Allen's heart stopped and he looked at Mana, who was dancing just as gleefully as he was in the mirror, as if what he was saying was nothing.

"You must return to the battlefield, Allen Walker. Why waste your time with _noah_? The ones who _killed me_?"

Mana's death replayed in his mind over and over, until the boy finally cracked and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

And, yet, Mana didn't stop the lecture. "It's all your fault", he echoed, throughout the darkness. "It's all your fault."

* * *

He woke up in a pool of sweat and grabbed his chest, making sure that he was absolutely alive and with his heart still in there. The dream was so weird yet it felt so real...

He jumped from the bed, grabbed the purple key, and flew out his bedroom door, not even bothering to close it behind him while still hoping it would close on it's own. He ran down the street and reached to unlock Tyki's door but stopped himself just before the key touched the keyhole. _Maybe it was just a dream... how ridiculous of me to rush over here as though my own life depended on me being here. He's a noah - what does it matter if he dies?_

He "tch"ed and turned on his heal, ready to march back to his room and go to sleep, but stopped mid-step, squeezing the key in his hand. _But, still_... He huffed out a frustrated sigh and turned back around, unlocking the door and opening it as slowly and quietly as physically possible.

The room was dark but moonlight was enough for him to maneuver freely and keep an eye on the sleeping noah. Tyki lay on his stomach, hugging the pillow to his cheek and seeming to be sleeping soundly. _Good_.

The boy took a long, silent breath and slowly crept over to the bed. Things were just dandy and he was 100% positive the noah hadn't woken. Until he looked over and found him propped up on an arm and smiling smugly.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, _Shounen_. Although, you're a little far away, don't you think? Aren't-"

Allen kicked him off the bed, yelled at him to shut up, and rolled over so his back was facing the noah, taking all of the blankets with him.

"Aww, now I'll be even _more_ cold", he heard the noah whine.

"That's your fault", he mumbled, in response.

"I suppose", the noah chuckled, warmly. The sound even warmed the boy's heart. After receiving no response, the noah bent over and kissed the ex-exorcist on the temple. "Goodnight, _Allen_."

And, so, the boy felt him back away and lay down on his side of the bed, apparently willing to sleep without the blanket. _But why?_ Without uttering a word or breathing a sigh, he gave the noah back enough of the blanket to sleep comfortably. In response, he only heard the noah's faint chuckle.


	16. Chapter 16: Pre-Party

**Chapter 16:**

 **Pre-Party**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah woke up to the sun rudely blinding him and he rolled his back to the window, giving himself time to fully wake up. That's when he felt a presence behind him and he turned slightly, cautiously glaring at the other side of the bed before smiling warmly when he recognized who slept behind him. _Oh, right. I forgot he came to sleep with me. I'm still not quite accustomed to sharing my bed._

He rolled onto his back and cushioned his head with his arms, choosing to relax and rest his eyes so he wouldn't wake Allen. After a moment or so of listening to the boy's steady breathing, he peeked an eye open at him and just observed, pondering internally.

The ex-exorcist had his necklace on even though he was sleeping in bed. He hadn't noticed it the night before because he was tired, groggy, and it was dark. Now, sunlight reflected off of the rubies, making them look more beautiful and expensive than the noah had originally thought. _But why is he wearing it to bed? Does he ever take it off? It can't be very comfortable... or did he forget that he was wearing it?_

He sighed his curiosity away and closed his eye, basking once more in the early morning and comfortable company before opening both eyes and just staring at the boy. Though he acted like a demon, he looked like an angel, even from the back. Pale hair and pale skin matched perfectly with his pale clothing. He looked so out of place in the black and purple themed bed. _I wonder..._

He rolled toward the ex-exorcist and got as close as he could, wrapping himself around the boy and praying to a non-existent God that he wouldn't wake up. _Of course, I would absolutely enjoy the boy's reaction to waking up as a noah's 'little spoon'._ He had to fight to contain his laughter at his own thought.

Several warm and cozy moments passed and the noah was on the verge of falling back to sleep when Allen woke up, groggily groaning and pushing closer to the noah.

"Morning, _Shounen_ ", Tyki purred.

After a tick of the clock, realization seemed to set in and his eyes shot opened. He jumped out of bed, turned around, and punched the noah in the face. Or, at the very least, he tried. The noah caught his fist with his own and propped his head up with his other arm, smiling innocently in an attempt to keep himself from laughing. "What's wrong, _Shounen_ ~?"

The boy's eyes lit up with rage and he opened his mouth, obviously about to lecture the noah for whatever reason. Not that he wasn't expecting it, though he was hoping the lecture would come after a little more fun was had. The noah sighed and readied himself, bored already. _Does he honestly think I'll listen?_

The day passed with them bumming around in Tyki's room, swapping between lying down and playing cards every so many hours. The Earl didn't want them to leave the ark and Road didn't want Allen to see the ball room or those who were setting up the party, so she told them to stay in the bedroom until she said otherwise. The two were nearly bored to death when she burst through the doors, yelling excitedly, "It's almost time! Ready?"

They stood from the ground and groaned in agreement, ready to do anything other than sit in the bedroom all night. She watched them stand before puffing up her cheeks and asking in an annoyed whine, "Why haven't you two gotten dressed?! We have guests, Tyki!"

"Why are you yelling at me", he whined, in response. "In any case, you're the one who had us holed up in here, all day. How could Allen get dressed? As for me... Well, I just figured I'd get dressed when he did." He sent a teasing smirk toward the ex-exorcist and received a scoff in response.

The noah of dreams grabbed Allen's wrist and ran for the door. "Get dressed, Tyki! I'll help Allen pick out an outfit. Remember, we have guests!"

"Yeah, yeah", the noah of pleasure groaned.

* * *

 **(Sorry that this is only one scene and one chapter. I was literally just sitting here writing out the rest of it but then I'm just like... It's midnight. I have a lot of stuff to do. And as I'm writing, everything is coming out horribly. I even wrote "slightly" twice in one small sentence. Yeah. Oof. xD I'll upload the party next week, I promise. I was kind of slacking on writing because I finally got around to binging Tokyo Ghoul:Re... so good *-***

 **(But anyway, I ended up not writing the party at all and, then, when 11:00 came around, I'm just like WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT DAY IS IT? So, yeah. I hope you'll understand. ;-; Maybe it's for the better, since this is only about 1/3 of the size the chapter was SUPPOSED to be. I'll try to make next chapter super long, though, to make up for this one being short! Or, at least, longer than normal... Tschüss ~ ! )**


	17. Chapter 17: The Party

**Chapter 17:**

 **THE PARTY**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

The night prior, Allen dreamt a dream. In that dream, Mana was there, just sitting beside him on a park bench. The entire park was silent and desolate, as though no one had been there for decades or centuries. It was a ghost town and the silently falling snow added to the lack of sound.

They were just sitting and sitting, not saying a word or even breathing loud enough for the other to be heard. No movement was made - not even a shuffle. Not until Allen scat slightly closer and clenched his fists on his thighs, biting his lip slightly and wondering if he should or should not drive out the silence. Eventually, he decided upon doing so.

"Mana?" The clown gave no answer and no movement, but somehow the boy knew that he was listening, so he continued smiling innocently, allowing his joy to leak through, entirely. "I wanted to ask... I really do like Tyki and he doesn't seem like such a bad guy. None of the noah do, except for Sheril, Lulubell, and maybe the twins. Wouldn't it be okay if I stay? Wouldn't it be okay if I were to... possibly... lo-"

"Allen", his step-father boomed, startling the smile off of his face. Mana rarely scolded him but, when he did, he knew that he was in trouble. Besides, he didn't want to upset him or disappoint him. "The noah are your enemies. They killed me and several of your friends. Have you forgotten what Tyki Mikk did to you? How he nearly killed you on several occasions? Don't let your guard down, Allen. They specialize in deceiving others."

He lowered his head to hide his tears but responded obediently, "Yes."

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Road came to a halt at the entrance of the ballroom and turned around, spreading her arms in a welcoming gesture and smiling widely. "Welcome home, Allen!"

The ballroom had a sign hanging from the ceiling with those same words printed on them and several tables were randomly placed around the room with different types of food and drink fountains on top of them. Tyki imagined it should be a perfect heaven for the boy, yet when he looked into his eyes, he only saw sadness.

Road seemed to notice as well and ran behind him, pushing him toward the center of the room. "This is your chance to acquaint yourself with the family! Don't miss it!"

"Okay, okay", he said, sounding incredibly nervous.

He walked over to Sheryl and held out his hand, smiling with that charming smile of his and saying, "Hi!" _Short but simple_ , Tyki thought. _I guess it could work._

Or not.

"We still intend to interrogate you, when the time is right, Allen Walker", the puppeteer said, coldly.

The boy seemed to scrunch down slightly and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, but he continued to hold his hand out as though he were too shocked by the response to remove it.

Tyki came up behind Allen and wrapped his arms around him tightly, as though he were hugging a life-sized teddy bear. "Awe, be nice! He _is_ my Shounen, after all."

Sheryl glared at his brother and the ex-exorcist stiffened briefly before elbowing his glomping friend off, turning around, and chopping him in the head, sending him to the ground in a puddle of excruciating pain. "I am _not_ your Shounen! Stop being a pervert, Tyki Mikk!" The boy stomped across the room to Wisely, grabbing a drink from an akuma on the way there. _Just last night, he was so affectionate and loving. Why, now, is he acting as though none of it ever happened?_

"I believe if Devitto were in my place, he would say-", Sheryl began.

"Don't say it", Tyki cut in, rather sternly.

"Burn", his brother finished, smirking and walking off.

Road came up and held out a hand to him, smiling sympathetically. "Maybe you should go greet our guests and let Allen get to know the family alone."

He looked about the room and caught sight of several young women who were waving at him and blushing visibly, through their makeup. _This gives me an idea._

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Allen stomped over to Wisely while drinking from a glass he'd grabbed from a server on the way over and tried his best to diminish his anger. Wisely casually ate his cake with brows lifted and eyes down, as though he knew something the ex-exorcist didn't and wasn't quite sure if he should speak it aloud or not.

"I need to converse with you", the boy growled. "So start talking."

"Ooo... Harsh, boy", Wisely said, feigning hurt in a similar fashion to Tyki, as though to mock him.

"I'm supposed to acquaint myself with the noah."

"Well, we both know each other. Though, I don't mind the company."

They stood like that, drinking and eating in silence while Allen skimmed the room and Wisely stared at his cake. The boy heard several people whispering Tyki's name, so he looked over that way and, sure enough, the man was dancing with a beautiful woman. _That pervert!_

"Jealous?" Allen turned back to Wisely with a glare. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

He felt his face catch fire with embarrassment and he looked down at his hand, noticing for the first time that he had broken the glass in his hand and was dripping with blood, glass shards, and wine. "That's not what this is", he mumbled.

"Really", the noah asked, suddenly sounding deadly serious. "Because surely he thinks it is."

"He's just a pervert, he does this to everyone."

"No, just you." The noah passed his empty plate off to a server and grabbed a glass, sipping it nonchalantly and avoiding eye-contact with the ex-exorcist. "I know Joyd, Allen. He really does love you."

"Joyd?"

"It's his noah's name, like Neah. Though, he didn't know that until I came back. See? Even he can be clueless." The noah smiled warmly at Tyki from across the room.

"Tch. He's still a pervert", Allen grumbled, walking off and grabbing some cake. He stood by the table and stared at the noah, watching him as he danced with such a kind smile. Though, it was different from the one he was used to. This one was fake.

At the end of the song, he kissed her hand in a bow and whispered something. As though he could sense the boy's eyes on him, he looked him in the eye from across the room. Allen's face caught fire and he averted his eyes, stuffing his face full of cake and staring at the fountain in front of him, instead.

The noah whispered one more thing and walked over to the ex-exorcist, ignoring the rest of the women who begged him for his attention entirely.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The noah had been dancing with a beautiful woman in the hopes that he would make the boy jealous. Of course, he could never find anyone beautiful after meeting Allen Walker, though he could still find some to be better than average and use them to his advantage.

In this case, she had successfully aided him in ruffling his Shounen's feathers and he made sure to mention that with a kiss on the hand before walking off to join him by the cake. Things were going smoothly, until...

"Jealous, _Shounen_?

"Don't be ridiculous", the ex-exorcist scoffed, tossing his nose into the air. "I was only thinking that I should probably not sleep in your bed anymore, since it's probably ridden with all kinds of diseases."

His smirk wavered slightly and his eyebrow began that twitch that only the boy and Road could cause. It was as though an arrow had stabbed him in the temple, nearly toppling him over with shock. _Well, at the very least he didn't deny that he'd been watching me from across the room..._ "Harsh, boy..."

He picked his head up and coughed his smirk back into place, trying to keep his game up and seem, as usual, as though he were the one in control of every situation and the master of every game and war. _Of course, I'm always in control, no matter what. Except when it comes to HIM..._ "Actually", he winked, choosing to retort with a hint of flirtation, rather than passive aggression. "Besides myself, you are the first to occupy my bed. _That_ I can promise. After all, I only have eyes for you, anymore, _Shounen_ ~."

The boy turned his back to him and crossed his arms, seeming to be unfazed. "Doesn't that make you a virgin? I find that had to believe."

He hugged Allen from behind and nearly whispered into his ear, "No, but my bedroom is a sacred space that only my dearest may see."

"Dearest? You're old, right? Like 7,000."

The arrow came right back to his temple, seeming to jam twice as deep and cause bleeding, but he had become the master of smoothly recovering, since meeting the boy. "Aren't you the same? Being Neah's reincarnation and all..."

This time, the ex-exorcist clenched his hands into fists. _It's been a long time since I've been able to ruffle his feathers. Ahh, how I missed that look of his! Turn around and show it to me once more, Shounen!_ "Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" He was barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

Of course, that enthusiasm was short lived, as the boy punched him in the cheek so hard that he was went to the ground, on his back, several feet away.

* * *

 **The Earl's POV**

From above, the Earl sat on a throne, watching Allen walk away while Tyki's soul seemed to leak out of his nostril. He lay on the floor, chanting "Shounen~" like some kind of a prayer while several women ran to him and fanned him hurriedly and worriedly.

He rubbed his chin and "hmm"ed aloud, taking into account how they clearly have _some_ kind of special relationship, though it wouldn't be clear to all people exactly what kind.

Lulubell meowed from his lap, insinuating that she was wondering what he was thinking about.

"They seem rather close. I could use this to my advantage."

"Oh?" Road ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling childishly. "How so?"

"Tell me, Road. Which is more important? To love or to be loved?"

"Hm?" She slid down and onto the floor, contemplating while watching the boy carefully and leaning against the chair. "I guess I'd have to say... to love? Even if they don't love you back, loving someone feels the same as being happy because, when you're happy, you love life. Why do you ask?"

"Very insightful, Road. I've got an idea and I'll need your help setting it up."

She perked back up quickly, smiling like a puppy who thinks he's going to go outside. "Yes, Lord Millennium?!"


	18. Chapter 18: Ambushed

**Chapter 18:**

 **AMBUSH**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

"Where are we going", Allen asked, wearily.

"That's a secret, boy", Tyki smirked.

The ex-exorcist glared daggers at him as they walked to one of Road's doors. They stopped and let it slowly open, so he opened his mouth to lecture the noah, planning to threaten him with anything and everything he had, when a certain clown came bouncing and waddling down the street.

"I'm coming too~ ", the Earl said, cheerfully.

If he hadn't been so evil and hateful, the boy would have seen him as being just as childish as the rest of the noah. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and a drop of sweat rolled down both Tyki and Allen's temples. "Why...", the white-haired one asked, not even attempting to hide the disgust and displeasure he felt at being at the side of his adoptive father's murderer and not being able to kill him.

"Yes, Lord Millennium", Tyki groaned, pricking at Allen's nerves.

 _I hate how respectfully he speaks toward that... noah..._

"Why _are_ you joining us? I can handle it, you know...", the man whined defensively, pouting slightly.

 _And somehow adorably..._

"I want front row seats to this show, my boy, and would like to keep a close eye on the 14th, while I'm at it."

Allen bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the urge to punch the fat blob in the face. Instead, he turned on his heel, "tsk"ed, and walked through Road's door. _Let's just get this over with._

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

They approached a path from the forest and stared down at it, watching as a horse and buggy came toward them.

"That, there, is the Order's Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier. Tyki-pet, I suggest you get to work."

"Alright, alright", Tyki groaned, though he still smiled. Probably in excitement for the upcoming "job". He fixed his gloves and began moving forward, but stopped abruptly and whined to the Earl, "And stop calling me that, please! I really don't like it." As the Earl responded by laughing, the noah winked once at the boy before jumping into the air and disappearing.

"Allen Walker", the Earl began, "Let's enjoy the show together, shall we?"

 _Enjoy the show? Not that I care for Lvellie, but why would he take me with them? Isn't the Earl worried that I'd get in the way? Of course, this is the Earl I'm talking about... He probably has a backup plan for that, too..._

Tyki landed on the top of the carriage and fazed through it, disappearing momentarily before it exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Jumping out of the smoke was Tyki, smiling devilishly at... Kanda... _Why is he here? He'll get himself killed! Idiot._

Allen grit his teeth and began running forward but was immediately tripped. He fell to the ground face first and looked back, catching the Earl with his cane outstretched, where the boy's feet had been. "What are you do-"

"Don't you care what Tyki Mikk would think? He may never forgive you, if you intervene."

 _Never forgive me? Like I care! He's a noah and Kanda is my comrade! He's..._ He clenched his fist before standing up and immediately being tripped, once more. _I fell for that twice?! Literally..._

"I think you should think carefully about this, exorcist. The humans have _abandoned_ you, yet Tyki Mikk's love runs deep for you. So deep, in fact, that he would do things for you that no exorcist would. And, of course, I know that you feel the same way."

"And why should I believe you?! What does this even mean to me?! Kanda is in danger, right now! I can't sit by and watch my comrade die! Kanda is more important! Kanda is family! Kanda-"

"Has betrayed you. Didn't you notice how too preoccupied he was with his former lover to save you, boy? If you ask me, he's been thinking about that Alma Karma since they parted. Even when he was with you."

"Wait, you knew... about...?"

"Of course! I know everything, don't you know?"

Although the Earl bounced about playfully, Allen couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. _He clearly doesn't know everything, or he'd have the heart by now._ He looked back toward the fight and watched as Tyki fought Kanda, Lenalee, Chaoji, and Lavi. _Although I hate to admit it, he has a point... what should I do...?_

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Tyki dodged the samurai's sword with ease, jumping high into the air before landing in a tree. The pig inspector crouched on the ground, watching as the exorcists fought off the noah. He, of course, was having a blast knowing that no one could touch him. Let's just add to it the fact that Allen would be watching his "performance" with the eyes of an ally. _Surely he'll fall for me now_ , the noah swooned.

"What are you smiling about", Kanda barked.

"Oh, I'm only excited to finally receive the chance to torture one of the boy's exes. I've been waiting for this opportunity, you see."

" _Ex_? You must be kidding yourself", Mr. Kitchen Knife scoffed arrogantly, simultaneously attempting and failing to lay his blade on the noah. "Just because he isn't here doesn't mean I'm his ex, idiot."

"Oh? But he _is_ here." All four of the exorcists paused and stared at the noah, too shocked to speak.

"It's just that he's not on your side", Tyki finished. "We _did_ kiss, the other night. He's come to watch you die, today."

"I don't believe you."

"Then, I suggest you kill me quickly, so you might receive the proof you need", the noah sighed, through his grin. It was quite annoying that he couldn't seem to anger the man, but he could hope that, eventually, he'd receive the satisfaction he desired. Eventually.


	19. Chapter 19: Home

**Chapter 19:**

 **HOME**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

With the asian girl, the new Exorcist, and Bookman Junior joining in on the fight, things had gone from being entertaining and enjoyable to being dangerous. He had to hide in and around the trees, hopping from place to place to buy himself time to think.

 _At this point, it's like trying to fight off a bunch of persistent flies. It's hard to catch one before another might come to catch my attention._ He slumped his shoulders and groaned, quietly. _I hate to admit it, but I may end up needing to ask for help... If only Sheryl were here, things could be as lot simpler._

"I've got you now", he heard someone yell, from outside of a tree that he was hiding inside of.

The noah backed out of the tree just before it came crashing to the ground and, before he could merge into another tree, he backed into something... sharp.

Mr. Kitchen Knife's blade went all the way through his stomach before he pulled it out and backed away. The noah turned around and was immediately greeted with a triumphant smirk before he crumpled to the ground, gripping his stomach.

 _I wasn't careful... I wasn't paying attention..._ He held his hand up and looked at it, watching as the blood soaked his glove and dripped to the ground. _I've been wounded; I need to go find the Earl._

He lifted his head, ready to stand up, but froze when the sword nicked his forehead. Mr. Kitchen Knife was holding it out at him, glaring down at him as though he were the scum of the earth. Tyki hated that. He hated being looked down on, especially by an exorcist. Especially by _this_ exorcist.

He masked his hatred with a smirk and asked, "So? This is your chance; you have the upper hand. Though, you know that my Shounen would be saddened - dare I say heartbroken. He may even come back for revenge-"

"He wouldn't do that", the girl growled, lowering herself from the sky. He hadn't even noticed her, there. Bookman Junior walked out from behind a tree and joined him, looking furious but saying nothing.

"On the contrary, my dear, he's quite taken with me. I've seen how he'd react to my death and know that he couldn't _bear_ the thought of me dying."

"Stop talking, noah", Mr. Kitchen Knife growled, furiously.

"What do you mean, you've seen it", the girl asked.

He smirked and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from chuckling but allowing one small "hmph" to escape his throat. "Wouldn't you like to know, woman?"

They all tensed and, as he opened his eyes, he noticed how their glares had deepened. The noah looked up and caught the asian man holding his sword above his head, ready to chop him in half.

Tyki attempted to stand but hesitated and winced because of his wound. He realized, then, that there could be no escape. He'd dragged it out too long and allowed himself to be put in danger, all because he had this habit of playing with the enemies. He should have escaped while they were occupied. It was all because he couldn't think quick enough that he would die, this way. Wisely and the Earl always were better at that, he had to admit.

He closed his eyes tight, readying himself for the blow, and winced hard at the sound of metal to metal. No sound followed, not even the chirp of a bird. _Am I... dead...?_

He opened his eyes and they immediately spotted the pure white, in front of him. The boy had his innocence out and his innocence arm was pushing hard against the edge of the samurai's sword.

"Allen", Tyki asked, in a near whisper. _He saved me..._

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

" _Kanda_ ", Allen yelled. "Stop!"

"Get out of the way, idiot!"

"I'll make him leave, so leave him be! Can't you see that he's wounded? I've got it!"

Kanda stood back and lowered Mugen. "He is a _noah_! Why are you protecting _him_?!"

"That isn't important, right now. If you choose not to leave, I may have to hurt you!" _Yes, Tyki is more important, right now. Not the order or the noah. Tyki is... mine..._

The samurai gripped the sword tightly and glared at his ex. "Fine, if that's what you choose."

"Tyki", he mumbled. He received no response but knew he had the noah's full attention. "Go do what you have to do, I'll deal with them."

As soon as he heard the noah take off, Chaoji and Lavi joined him and Kanda began slashing his sword at him. Lenalee only stood, watching with eyes that made Allen feel more guilty than ever. She was like a little sister, to him, and he'd just picked her enemy over her. _I'm a horrible person..._

"Well", the Earl boomed from everywhere and nowhere at once. His voiced echoed throughout the forest, making the three remaining stop and look around for the source. "It seems I have my answer! My precious akuma are here to help you finish ~ !"

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Just before they went back to the order, Lvellie was killed by Tyki while the many akuma distracted Chaoji and Lavi. Kanda had gotten caught up with a hoard of akuma, giving her time to approach the ex-exorcist. She'd asked why he defended the noah and Allen replied simply: Because he hadn't chosen a side of the war, but Tyki.

He'd go where Tyki would go and live with the enemy, at least until he had a plan as to what he should do and knew whether or not he should allow himself to fall for the noah. However, he was already in too deep.

He sat by Tyki's door, waiting for the Earl to come out with good news, regarding Tyki's condition. _He's going to be okay... Tyki is different from others... Tyki is strong..._

After what felt like a century, the Earl came out with a ridiculous look on his face and blood-covered, over-sized, white gloves, on his hands. He was wearing a white apron that didn't quite fit him and a white mask. He looked as though he'd just performed surgery, especially with the blood that stained his apron and mask, despite there only being a stomach wound, for him to treat.

Struck by the stupidity of the situation, Allen could only begin with a wary "uhh..." He couldn't even find the words to say.

The Earl took off his gloves, throwing them over his head and at Wisely and Sheryl. Both of them received a bloody glove to the face and began panicking and running around, screaming immaturely. _Why is this family so weird..._

"You can go in", the Earl cooed, cheerfully. He bounced over to the white-haired boy and patted his head. "Welcome home, Neah", he said before hopping off, humming joyfully, the whole way. Sheryl followed behind and glared at him as he walked by. As Wisely walked by, he gave him a smiling, tongue-out thumbs-up.

 _Yep, weird..._ He stood from the ark's streets and entered Tyki's room. The noah was laying on his bed with dozens of pillows propping him up, a bandaged wrapped around his bare stomach, and a breakfast tray over his blanketed lap. This was no doubt Sheryl's doing.

The noah ate what looked like soup with a confused and disturbed look on his face. "Oh, Shounen", he said with the spoon in his mouth, when he noticed the boy was in the room. He put the spoon down and looked at him as though he'd just received the highest of compliments. "Were you worried about me?"

"Shut up", Allen snapped, sitting next to the noah abruptly. Tyki winced slightly but tried to cover it up by chuckling, though even that sounded pained.

"So you've made your decision, have you?"

"Eat your soup." He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, already aggravated at what the noah was probably about to say.

To his surprise, the noah ate his soup in silence. It partially made the boy feel bad for being short, with him. Although he put up a face, claiming that he hated the noah teasing him, it always warmed his heart, for some reason, and he wasn't quite sure he could live without it.

"You know", Allen began, hesitating momentarily and wondering whether or not it would be wise to continue. He scratched his cheek in an attempt to mask his embarrassment and his discomfort, as well as his probably glowing cheeks, and mumbled, "I do like you a lot. Or... love you?"

Tyki spit his soup all over everything in front of him, including the boy, who responded only by glaring at him. "I mean, I know", Tyki smiled arrogantly, attempting to mask his surprise, and grabbed his bloody shirt from the other side of the bed before handing it to Allen. "Use this, since I'm too _wounded_ to go grab you a towel."

 _He makes it sound as though he had all of his limbs detached._ "Idiot." He snatched the shirt and used it to wipe his face.

As he was wiping, Tyki said, "But, of course, you know that I love you too, yeah?"

Allen paused and stiffened before turning slowly and looking at the noah. His cheeks were red even though he smiled his normally arrogant smile, clearly attempting to play off his embarrassment.

The fourteenth's vessel smiled and, as his heart began to lift higher and grow warmer, he had to let out a slight chuckle. He was so happy - happier than he'd ever been. For the first time in his life, he'd felt _truly_ at home.

* * *

 **(Sorry that the ending's a little weird. I'm bad at ending series'... I can write out the ending _idea_ and it could work, but I can never figure out how to write the last few sentences/paragraphs. Anyway, this is gonna be the last chapter unless a lot of people say otherwise. xD If that happens, I'll write a sequel or two.)**


End file.
